Tied Together
by xX-BeArHuGs-Xx
Summary: I CHANGED MY PENNAME!from XXXnightcrawlerXXX to this new one. one sleepover. one prank. naruto glued Sasuke's hand to Sakura's for revenge. how will they take it? pairings:SasuSaku,NejiTen,ShikaIno,NaruHina. my 1st fanfic so REVIEWS! flames accepted.
1. Welcome to Ino's Super Slumber Party!

a/n: my 2nd story

a/n: my 2nd story. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto even if I wanted to.

Chapter 1: Welcome to The Super Slumber Party!

Yamanaka Ino watched impatiently at the clock. Ten minutes more and her sleepover was officially going to start. 'What if they don't show up?' Ino thought worriedly. Especially because she was looking forward to it. She spent half a day preparing for this slumber party. Tears formed at the side of her eyes as she imagined her friends not attending and having fun somewhere else.

As Ino was about to cry, she heard the doorbell ring. She immediately stood up, grinned and opened the door. Oh yeah, Ino is currently wearing a yellow spaghetti silk top and black mini shorts. She also wore a pair of white fluffy slippers.

Anyway, when she opened the door, she saw one of her friends. Tenten was wearing a dark pink over sized shirt with a saying: _if you wanna mess with me, you better think twice_. She also wore dark blue jeans and and sneakers. Tenten had a backpack which Ino figured contained her pajamas and something sharp. Everyone knew Tenten liked to keep sharp objects incase needed. It was also sort of her collection/obsession.

"Hi." Tenten said very casually. Ino just stood there still wearing her grin like a retard. The scene was like that for about five minutes until Ino finally came to her senses and hugged Tenten like mad.

"Ow! Ino! You're killing me!" Tenten choked. Ino directly released her pitiful friend. Poor Tenten, all she was doing now is breathing deeply. Ino, of course, wasn't that stupid. She led Tenten in and gave her a glass of water.

"Thanks." Tenten said.

"Yeah. Do you know where Sakura and Hinata are? Are they coming?" Ino asked curiously.

"They're coming. Only, I think Sakura stopped by to Hinata's house and they're probably still talking to Hinata's parents. According to Sakura, they agreed because they are leaving. Probably just waiting for them to leave. Then the both of them are going. They'll arrive in a little while." Tenten explained.

"Where are Hinata's parents going, anyway?"

"I guess somewhere in Russia. A business meeting."

"Ah…"

"So, what are we going to do while waiting for them?"

"We can't start any activities unless we're all complete so I say let's watch some TV."

"Okay"

They watched TV for only three minutes when the doorbell rang again. This time it was Tenten who answered the door. Ino was at the kitchen preparing ice cream. It was Sakura and Hinata. Sakura was wearing a green tank top, skinny jeans and sandals. She also carried a pink bag pack containing her clothes. Hinata was in a dark purple shirt, a skirt below her knees and sandals. She carried a large handbag which contained what she needed.

I kinda forgot to tell you how their hair looked like. Ino's was in the usual ponytail. Tenten, in the same bun. Sakura's was tied in a neat ponytail. And Hinata's was the same.

"Hi." Tenten said. "Ino's at the kitchen. Preparing ice creams."

"Hey." Sakura said smiling.

"S-s-sorry w-w-we w-were l-l-late"

"No worries. And you weren't late. The guys are, though."

"O-okay."

Tenten led the two in and they began talking while waiting for the guys to come. Ino joined them soon with four cups of vanilla ice cream in her hands (Yum!).

"No need to explain. I know what took you long." Ino said.

"Okay." Sakura said. Hinata nodded.

"So, Sakura…" Tenten began

"What?" Sakura said innocently.

"How's your love life?"

"What?!"

"C'mon, you know that guy in your theater class? Sai was it?" this time it was Ino.

"What about him?"

"From what I could see, he's into you."

"H-how a-about S-s-sasori –kun?"

"Huh?" Poor Sakura, now she was really confused.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but the doorbell rang. _'whew! Saved by the bell! Thank you God!' _ Ino opened the door and stood there in front of her were four guys namely Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. They were wearing plain t-shirts and jeans and had bag packs containing their things. Ino led them in. "Hi guys!"

"Hey, Ino!" Naruto said joyfully.

"Hn." Was Sasuke and Neji's reply

"You troublesome woman, hi." That was obviously Shikamaru's voice

When the guys went inside Ino's living room, they were somehow shocked to see what the girls were doing. They weren't like this when they were in school. finally the guys saw the girls' other side. This was what the girls were doing.

Sakura was reading a gossip magazine very fast and at the same time a book. She was laughing. Giggling actually, but it more looked like a laugh.

Tenten was playing with a kitchen knife. Throwing it then catching it. Then throwing it again. It was a vey scary sight.

Hinata was actually laughing at the phone. She was talking in another language to the girls and they nodded and laughed. The guys sweatdropped.

Ino, who was already with them, was hugging her most prized possession. A huge, cuddly, fluffy, pink teddy bear. She was also sucking her thumb.

The guys just stared at the girls. Their jaws dropped. Major sweat drop.

"Gotcha!" the girls said altogether. Then the girls' laughter filled the house.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked. His temper was slightly rising because he didn't like the fact that he fell for the trick. Only Sakura noticed this and she didn't like it.

"I think I'm going to change" Sakura said as she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. Tenten followed her.

"Hey, mind if I change with you?"

"Not at all,"

"S-s-sakura-chan, c-c-can I-I g-g-go w-w-with y-y-you a-and T-Tenten-chan?"

"Of course."

After three minutes, Ino and the guys heard the bathroom door open and saw Sakura go down wearing a pink spaghetti top with bright green laces and matching bright green shorts. These were made of silk. She also had a pair of light pink fluffy slippers.

"_(wolf wistle)"_

_What was that for? And who are you?_

"_I'm the inner-Sasuke you dumbass"_

_Whatever._

"_Doesn't she look HOT in her outfit?"_

_What do you mean? She looks the same._

"_So you always thought she was hot!"_

_No it wasn't like that. And she does not look HOT!_

"_Okay, whatever you say,"_

"Ummm, Sasuke-kun? Are you okay? You're spacing out. Is anything wrong?" the sweet voice of Sakura spoke to Sasuke. Well, it was more of a question but she's still speaking.

"Hn. I'm fine."

"Okay." Sakura smiled. Her beautiful smile seemed to make Sasuke talk to his 'inner' again but he somehow stopped it.

Minutes later, Tenten went down together with Hinata. Tenten was wearing a blue pair of jogging pants which was really fit and seemed to emphasize her legs. She also wore a light blue t-shirt and really light blue fluffy slippers. Her jogging pants are midnight blue.

"Oh, Tenten! You wore that jogging pants! I'm proud! You look sexy!" Ino's voice said very excitedly. I have to admit, she does have a reason to be excited. This is probably the first time Tenten wore something fitting.

Tenten blushed as she headed down the stairs. She even seemed to blush more when she saw Neji whose mouth was slightly opened.

"Sorry, it took long. I had to be forced by Sakura. And then she gave up and went out of the bathroom. So, it was Hinata who forced me. She's really good." Tenten said as she approached the group and sat down. Hinata sat beside her.

If you guys thought I forgot, I didn't. Hinata was wearing a long sleeve less top which was dark violet. She was also wearing denim pants that was just until her knees. On her feet were purple fluffy slippers.

"Wow, Hinata! You look HOT in those clothes!" Naruto said.

"T-T-Thanks N-N-N-Naruto- k-kun." Hinata smiled then blushed. Naruto just smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, what the hell was the trick for?" Neji asked quite annoyed/

"Well, we wanted to see your reaction if you were tricked because you never are 'cause of your popularity. We just wanted to be the first ones in the school." Tenten explained. The girls nodded.

"Okay."

"So, now what are we going to do?" Sakura said

"EAT RAMEN!!" Naruto suggested. Sasuke hit him in the head real hard.

"Baka" he murmured.

"Teme" Naruto murmured back.

"Shut it you two baka no temes." Hinata said. Then her eyes widened and came back to her senses. "G-G-Gomenasai. I-I d-d-didn't m-mean t-t-to s-s-s-say t-t-those t-t-things."

"Looks like its Hinata's one of those days." Ino smirked. "Keep it going Hinata." She shot Hinata a thumbs up.

"Okay, I have an idea." Ino smiled "How 'bout we play a different type of truth or dare?"

The guys growled but they agreed. After encouragement from the girls which composed some of their smiles.

"That's nice Ino but what do you mean?"

Ino smiled once again. This time it was evil….

**Whadya think? Like it or not? Please tell me by review... R&R!!**


	2. Truth or Dare?

Preview:

Preview:

"_How 'bout we play a different truth or dare?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

End preview

"It's really simple." Ino began. "It's just like truth or dare. We have a bottle and all but for truth, instead of questions, you have to admit something about the subject we give you. And, instead of dare you have to do a consequence of your choice. If we like this, then you do it. But if we don't, we have to choose it for you. Got it?"

They all nodded except for Naruto.

"Huh? What do we have to do? It's too long. I can't understand." He complained. He received another hit in the head. As always, it was by Sasuke.

"Shut up and just play dobe." He told the Naruto who was still rubbing his head.

"Fine." Naruto replied.

"Okay. I'll start. I don't have the bottle so I'll just choose. Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"I'll take the troublesome dare."

"So, what do you want to do right now?"

"Sleep."

Ino punched him in the arm.

"If you don't answer well then I'm doing it on your face. What do you want your dare to be?"

"I'll pretend to be gay and flirt with the guy next door?"

Ino asked approval by just giving them a look. They nodded and grinned. The cold ones smirked."

"I'll do the make up!" Ino happily volunteered.

Shikamaru sighed. "My official nightmare starts now."

"I'll do the hair!" Tenten shouted.

"I'll choose the clothes!" Sakura said.

"I-I-I'll t-t-try t-t-to s-s-see i-if t-t-the g-g-g-g-guy i-is h-h-home." Hinata said.

"And in to the room!"

The girls ran and dragged the poor Shikamaru into Ino's room. They were all very excited.

After half an hour, they went out dragging a very attractive gay which was Shikamaru.

"Okay, I'll come with you. So are the other girls. The guys are lookouts. I'll bring you to the front door then we will leave you there." Ino informed Shikamaru and the others. They nodded even Naruto who had no idea what was going to happen.

"That's really nice, Ino but how can we be sure that he's gonna do it?" Neji asked eying Shikamaru suspiciously.

"Well, this time, smart but lazy-ass isn't going to escape. See, Tenten and Sakura are out there where they installed the video cam. Tenten's doing the installing while Sakura's distracting." Neji and Sasuke's eyes widened with horror. Neji was hoping that Tenten wouldn't get herself into serious trouble while Sasuke was threatening that guy next door to better not go far.

"And in we go!" Ino announced.

The guys climbed up the porch to watch out. They used cell phones instead of walkie talkies. Okay, I have serious spelling troubles. No wonder the teacher gave up and kicked me off the club. I don't blame her. Anyway, they sent the genius in as Tenten and Sakura arrived. They both shot Shikamaru and good luck wink and smile with thumbs-up which made Neji and Sasuke growl caused by jealousy. Awwwww, they both are cute when they're jealous.

So, Shikamaru approached the doorway when he said "Wait! What's gonna be my name?" he asked the girls.

"You're the one with the I.Q. of 200. you figure it out."

"What?! Yes, I'm smart but I can't actually be good at what you girls do."

"Another proof that girls are wiser than guys."

Ino stated proudly. Shikamaru wanted to defend his side more but it seemed impossible. Then, Ino started to talk.

"Your name's gonna be…… Shaira."

"No, way!"

"Fine, then what name do you have in mind?"

"Fine, I agree with you."

"Good." Ino smiled. Not meaning to, but she did it cutely. It made Shikamaru make a reaction causing the other guys to smirk except for Naruto because he was too stupid to know what was going on.

"You're in!" Sakura told Shikamaru and smiled sweetly at him. Sasuke glared a glare that wasn't obvious but Neji noticed it and he smirked. Shikamaru also saw this so he gave Sasuke an apologetic look. Luckily, Sasuke was in a good mood so he nodded.

Shikamaru approached the doorstep already looking like a gay. He rang the doorbell and it was answered by a guy. Ino squealed as she saw the guy. There was no reaction Shikamaru made but it could be seen that he was annoyed and jealous.

The guy looked at Shikamaru and laughed more of a snicker actually.

"Hi, there. Mind if I come in?" Shikamaru said seductively.

The guy got surprised. Probably because Shikamaru managed to sound very girl-like.

"No, not at all."

And in was Shikamaru. He sat down in the living room. Sorry, its too troublesome to describe. Only that he sat down on the sofa. Wait, I guess I'm willing to describe it.

The living room wasn't that small. It was square-shaped. There were two chairs facing the plasma television, two other chairs at its right side facing it and a big sofa facing the center chairs.

When the guy came back, they talked. He started the conversation.

"Hi, my name's Erik. What's yours?"

"Shaira." Shikamaru said trying to keep the girly tone still.

"Unique and nice." Erik smiled. "Do you know the pink-haired girl?"

"Yes, she's one of my friends. Why?"

"She's kinda cute and I guess she flirted with me."

"No, she didn't." Shikamaru said too quickly it made the guy suspicious and raise and eyebrow.

"Okay, I just thought. But I know she didn't with her looks I can tell she's with someone."

"Yes, she is. She's with Uchiha Sasuke another friend of mine."

"They're lucky to have each other. But isn't Uchiha Sasuke cold?"

"Not to her."

As the conversation continued, they were all viewing this. The rest were laughing except of Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was madly blushing and quite embarrassed. Sasuke was jealous with Erik and somehow happy what Shikamaru told him. _That oughta give him a lesson._

After half an hour, Shikamaru cam back. The laughing of Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and Neji met him. He also met the glaring Sasuke and madly blushing Sakura.

"Sorry, you two. I could see that he was interested in Sakura so I said those things to stop him."

They nodded.

"I think you're right because when I distracted him, he placed his face near mine. Good thing my phone rang." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, le's continue the game." Ino said as they sat down on the floor of her living room. "Shikamaru…"

"I dare you, Ino, to prank call Sai and tell him that you want ten gallons of chocolate ordered in your house in five minutes or you'll tell his boss to fire him."

"But… oh, I get it. Okay" Ino said cheerfully reaching out for the phone. She clicked a button so that everyone in her house could hear but she ordered her friends to keep quiet. The phone was now ringing.

"Hello, who is this?" answered Sai.

"Well, what a disrespectful lad!" Ino shouted using an old lady's voice.

"What?" he now seemed to be irritated.

"See? My,my! What an attitude you have!"

"I'm sorry. May I know what your reason of calling is?"

They all tried to stop their laughter.

"That's better. Not near though, but better." Started Ino. "I want ten gallons of chocolate delivered in my house in five minutes or I'll tell your boss to fire you effective tomorrow." She said strictly.

"What?! I'm sorry but I don't work at all."

"SHUT UP!! I WANT CHOCOLATE AND I WANT IT NOW OR IN FIVE MINUTES! NOW GET WHAT I WANT!"

Ino put down the phone. Laughter roared through the house.

"I wonder how Sai will look like when school starts again?" Tenten said between laughs. They shot her a thumbs up. She curtsied then fell to the floor laughing.

"Okay, lets start again." Ino's face was still red. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Simple, dare."

"Wait! Guys! We haven't been living up to the rule and the rule seems to be boring so I was thinking if we cancel the rule and just stick up to the traditional one instead?"

The others agreed. She smiled.

"Sakura, I dare you to kiss Sasuke and don't stop until he kisses you back." Ino smiled with a wide and evil grin on her face. The rest looked excited minus Sasuke and Sakura.

"A dare's a dare!" Ino said. "Do it. Now!"

"Fine. But you're paying soon."

"Will I? I have a feeling you two're gonna thank me for this."

Sakura gave up and walked towards Sasuke. She positioned herself , grabbed Sasuke's collar and kissed him full on the lips. At first, Sasuke's eyes widened because he wasn't expecting Sakura to be like this but he closed them and gladly replied; he didn't show it to everyone though.

After three minutes, they broke apart panting. I wouldn't blame them, it's a long time. They needed oxygen.

Then both of their faces reddened as a tomato. Yep, even Sasuke was blushing! There was then a great applause.

"Awwww! That was cute!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hn. Whatever." Was Sasuke's reply secretly trying to make the blush go away, but it wouldn't.

"My turn." Sakura said. Face still red as a tomato. "Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Truth."Tenten replied but then a grin formed on Sakura's face. "I take it back! Dare!."

"Very well, you asked for it,"

"Why you little sneaky….." Tenten told Sakura. She knew she just fell for one of the pink-haired kunoichi's tricks. Sakura laughed.

"I dare you to show Neji how you feel for him."

"Fine. Just let me get my knife somewhere in my bag and…" Tenten said standing up. But Sakura stopped her, too bad she couldn't. there was a mixture of fear and confusion written all over Neji's face.

Once Tenten had gotten the swiss knife out her bag, she requested the guys to pin Neji on the wall. They gladly did.

"Neji, I hope you forgive me but…" she ran towards Neji. She stopped when the knife hit Neji……

On the side of his shirt.

"Tenten! Don't you dare lie! If you don't act the truth we'll publish it in the school paper!" Sakura said slightly furious but calm since she knew it'll be under control.

"Fine." Tenten said glumly and took the advantage of Neji's and her postion. He was pinned on the wall and she was leaning on him their faces only half an inch away from each other. Her right had was holding the knife holding Neji's shirt. Anyway, she took the advantage of their position so she pressed her lips onto his.

When they broke apart, Neji's eyes were wide and confused. "What was that for? Why didn't you just kill me?"

Tenten's face was as red as an apple. She took a deep breath and said "I really like you even though you annoy me and I annoy you. As for the 'kill' question, I think we can settle that…" she said the last sentence with a smirk on her lips.

"Never mind that."

"'kay, Hinata, truth or dare?" Tenten asked Hinata smiling and having a i- promise-I-won't-embarrass-you look on her face. Hinata trusted all the girls so she said "T-t-truth"

"Okay, Hinata, how do you feel about Naruto? Don't lie because we know the truth and I'm only asking you this so the idiot will know." She explained as she said the 'idiot' word Naruto looked at her but didn't look angry. He probably didn't understand it quite well.

"O-o-kay." Hinata nodded.

"and you should not stutter while saying this"

Hinata nodded. She'll try her very best not to. "W-what h-h-happens w-w-when I-I s-s-stutter?"

"Sorry, but I'll have to ask you to take your top off in front of Naruto."

Hinata got alerted to this statement. "Hai!"

"Naruto-kun for me is very nice. He's very funny, quite annoying, determined, sweet and the good stuff. In short, I like him. Now you know." Hinata finished blushing.

"That's great Hinata! 'cause I like you too! I didn't know you had a crush on me!" Naruto said excitedly. The rest sweatdropped. "Dobe."

"This night, I'll try my best not to stutter." Hinata said proudly.

Everybody smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Neji-chan, truth or dare?" Hinata asked.

"Dare."

"Sing a song for Tenten-chan, after all, she did kiss you."

"I'm sorr cuz but I can't do that. Another, please."

Hinata nodded and smirked evily.

"THIS IS HER WHEN SHE'S NOT IN SCHOOL!?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Not really, she's more evil when we're at home." Neji answered coolly. Hinata nodded. Everybody was amazed.

"I dare you to go out and yell 'I LOVE FUTURE TENTEN HYUUGA'"

"Fine." Neji said. Tenten was at the corner looking at her knife like crazy.

"You have to do it very loudly for the neighborhood to hear 'cause I know you can." Hinata added.

"How'd you know?"

"Simple. When we were nine and you shouted that you saw an alien which was really just my teddy and Gaara-chan heard you. He told me."

They sweatdropped then laughed.

"Fine." Neji said gloomy.

"Here goes," he took a very deep breath then shouted. "I LOVE FUTURE TENTEN HYUUGA!!"

There was a pause then five minutes after that there was a reply of "Man, we know, its obvious! Now, stop being an idiot and try to hush up!"

That was the voice of a very annoyed Sai who lived three streets away from Ino's house.

"Hinata, I have a question" Shikamaru asked Hinata no longer lazily because he seemed interested. Hinata nodded. "When Gaara heard, where was he?"

"In their house, in the sand village." She simply said.

They paused then laughed very hard.

"Man, you can scream that loud?! You might have beaten Itachi's when I went in his room and accidentally saw him making out with Temari!" Sasuke managed to say between laughs.

"I can't believe you made him do that?!" Tenten said frustrated.

"Do what?" Hinata asked face still quite purple from laughing her head off

"You made him scream he loves me and the entire neighborhood heard! That was sooo embarrassing! Why my name for god's sake?!"

"Because I think it's true." Neji said blushing.

"What?!"

Silence came. They quickly stopped laughing then watched. Ino grabbed popcorn and Naruto grabbed ramen.

"You heard it." Neji said then he hugged Tenten. They hugged each other.

"My turn." Neji said when he let go of Tenten but gave her a we'll-continue-this-when-its-dark-so-we-won't-get-watched look. She smiled and winked at him. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sasuke responded coldly.

"I dare you to hug Sakura until you fall asleep later."

"How do you know I can do that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"You'll see."

"Hn. Fine. Dobe."

"WHAT?"

Sasuke clearly got annoyed by this one. Who wouldn't be?

"Must you be so noisy?"

"I guess, is that the question?"

"No. truth or dare?"

"Dare?" he answered

"Is that all of your ramen?" Sasuke asked cold as ever.

"Yep. For tonight and tomorrow."

"Don't eat it." Sasuke said still cold but a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What? Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, not yet."

"How are you sure I will do the dare?"

"Neji, burn his ramen."

Neji didn't make a move. "What's the magic word?"

"BURN IT!"

"Fine. Just trying to pull the manners out of you." Neji said as he headed outside to burn the ramen he's holding in Naruto's two other bag pack.

When he came back a weird looking sight met him. Again.

Naruto sat on the floor crying anime tears until Hinata grabbed a heavy book and hit him hard on the head. Then he fell unconscious beside a Sasuke smirking in victory. He gave Hinata a look asking for explanation on what she just did to the guy she madly likes.

"Gomen, it's my time of the month." She faced the girls. They nodded. They directly knew it was PMS. "I can trust you guys right?"

"Yep." The girls said all together.

"Okay. Neji, if you tell my parents anything about my secrets I just blabbed about here I'm gonna hang your cute little boxers in the flagpole for your irritating fangirls to see and I'll even label your name on it. _Very clearly_."

They sweatdropped. Neji looked horrified.

"Okay,"

"That's our Hinata!" Tenten said proudly. Hinata nodded then smiled sweetly.

"Guys, its just PMS it'll be gone soon."

"You shoud PMS more often!"

The guys just looked at the girls weirdly not knowing a single thing about what they were talking about. Guys sure can get dumb when it comes to girls stuff.

A/N: I'm not really good at the describing thing. My close friend is though, she also is a writer here at fanfiction. She says my stories are lifeless but I'm not sure. I am, after all, just a starter. Just tell me by a naughty/nice review. Flames are very much accepted. R&R!!


	3. The 'serious' Talk

Chapter 3 – The 'serious' Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was soon enough after the talking and stuff. The girls shared some things about the boys and the guys told the girls the things they liked and didn't about the girls. Of course, the girls couldn't stand it.

It was already 10:00 p.m. and this what what they were talking about.

"You know what, somehow, I couldn't understand guys so I hope that you answer our questions and keep it a secret." Sakura said hopefully after having a quick chat with her fellow ladies. The guys nodded.

"Only if you let us do the same." Neji said the others nodded.

"Okay, I go first." Ino began. "Shikamaru, why the hell are you darn lazy? Is it part of your lousiness?"

"Nope. I just am. I do get stressed in the studying, you know and its hard to sleep in my house because of my cousins arguing all the time."

"Oh." Ino said. Now she understood, she also felt guilty for having judged him lots of times. She didn't tell others, only her friends. "So, your turn."

"Okay, why do girls have to like hanging out? I mean, isn't it enough to just get to hang out once a week?"

"Sometimes no, we usually get stressed dealing with your fangirls especially Sasuke's. I hate dealing with that Karin always threatening me because I got to sit beside you. It's not like I care. I mean, it's okay and I'm not the fangirl type who sqeals everytime you look at me." This time, it was Sakura who answered. She looked at Sasuke the whole time while explaining. "Why don't you control your fangirls?"

"We can't" Sasuke said. "It's hard because every time we try to tell them to piss off, they blame it on you guys…" one could clearly see the blush forming on the guys' faces. "…..and then they tell us that they could just torture you and we also don't like being harassed by those amas."

"So, you mean everytime you tell them you don't like them, they blame it on us?" Tenten asked confused.

Neji nodded. "Yep. And then they say things like they are way cuter and better than you and your group. "

"Why? It's not like we're really hanging out. We don't and we rarely even talk to you."

"Yeah. It seems like they're jealous…"

Suddenly the girls burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked irritated.

"Why the hell would they be jealous?" Tenten said between laughs.

"T-then…" Hinata started but caught Sakura and Ino giving her an I-thought-you-weren't-going-to-stutter look. "Yeah, the promise. Anyway, why won't you guys even get close to us? Does it kill to make friends with a group of girls?"

"Not really, you guys know I do," Naruto said. The rest were impressed because somehow, he managed to get serious without being stupid. "I talk to guys normally but I dunno why teme and the rest don't. "

"That's because we were scared for you." Sasuke said blushing. Sakura noticed this but kept it to herself. She looked at the rest guys who were also blushing a bit then her friends who looked like they also noticed. "If we're caught by those amas with you, they'll surely torture you loads of times."

"How do you know?"

"Because it happened before." Shikamaru said. "Neji had this childhood friend who was very close to him. They saw him and Clara together and beat her up. A week after, she transferred to another school…"

The mouth of the girls formed an 'o'.

"Now I understand why you guys never went close to girls….." Sakura said

"Guys….. what time do you plan to sleep tonight?" Tenten asked.

"Dunno." They said. They still didn't feel like sleeping. It was Friday after all. Sasuke was staring blankly at space. Oh yeah, they are now at Ino's garden. But Sasuke was stealing glances from Sakura once in a while. Shikamaru was lying down lazily thinking of Ino. Neji was sitting in a branch of a quite high tree beside him was Tenten. He did not show any sign of liking the position but he liked it. Naruto was eating his 5th ramen of the night. Hinata was looked at Naruto weirdly then focused her attention to the girls and gave them her sly look then looked at Neji and Tenten on the branch.

"So, you guys together already?" She asked the both of them. They looked alerted.

"What?! Of course not! Does it have meaning if a girl sits beside a guy?" Tenten said quickly and matter-of-fact-ly

"But you two kissed…." Sakura said. The rest nodded.

"But I was drunk that time, you should know that." She said to Neji. Tenten looked back at Sakura.

"How 'bout you and Sasuke? You kissed didn't you?"

"Dare." Sakura said with a victory smirk. Sasuke just 'hn'ed

"Whatever."

The group lay under the stars for a long time when Ino sat up and checked her watch.

"Guys, its already 2 a.m, do you want to sleep here outside or inside?"

"The weather's perfect, why don't we sleep here?" Sakura said. They agreed.

"I'll go get the sleeping bags." Ino said as she went in. minutes after, she arrived bringing four sets of sleeping bags only. "Sorry guys, but these are the only ones we have. Don't worry, it fits two people in it. But since it isn't big, a bag must have a boy and girl in it." She sighed.

This is how it went. On one sleeping bag, lay Ino and Shikamaru. On the other, Naruto and Hinata. On the other, Neji and Tenten. The othe one contained Sakura and Sasuke. It took lots of sighs from each of them but they agreed.

"Now, Sasuke, it's time for you dare." Neji said.

"Hn. Fine."

Sakura and Sasuke lay down in the sleeping bag with the rest. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata only lay down for five minutes then they sat up to check if Sasuke was doing the dare properly. It appeared he did. He was hugging Sakura tightly and it seemed okay for Sakura.

Minutes later, they got back to sleep except for Ino and Naruto. They sat back up together and glared at each other. Ino went in the house to get a camera she came back after 3 minutes then took a picture of Sakura and Sasuke and Neji and Tenten.

Their positions were still the same. Sasuke's arms were still around Sakura's and her head was buried in his chest. Neji and Tenten's position was quite the same only that Tenten was at the left side of the bag and Neji the right.

Ino took pictures of the two couple and came back in with Naruto and printed the pics she took in different sizes. She had this weird look which gave the baka Naruto to think that she was going to use these as blackmails.

"This will make a perfect blackmail…" she said rubbing her hands together. Naruto nodded grinning. They shot each other a thumbs up sign.

Soon enough, they went back out and slept. She still had the the camera and took a pic of a drooling Shikamaru and a video of him snoring. Still, as blackmail. She stood up again and took a picture of Naruto and Hinata sleeping together sweetly. Then a video of Naruto sleep talking.

"Hmmmmm……ramen……."

It wasn't easy for her to hide her laughter but she did it well.

She got back to sleep soundly. Little did she know that Tenten was still awake and had her camera with her. She took a picture of Ino as she rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and Shikamaru's hand reached out to hold her petite waist.

"What a nice blackmail….." Tenten said with a victory smirk. She then hurried to place her outfit she wore the night she arrived at the sleepover over her pajamas. Just as she was about to hop over the fence, Sakura had woken up.

"Where are you going?" she said sleepily.

"Internet store nearby to print pictures…"

"Why can't you just wait tomorrow?"

"Ino will kill me if she finds out."

"Why?"

"Because…"Tenten showed her the pic that she took. She smiled. "You wanna come with me?"

"Sure. I'm just gonna change…" Sakura said.

"No need. Just place your clothes over you PJ's."

"Okay."

Minutes later, Sakura arrived wearing the same outfit she wore the night she arrived. They fixed their hair on the way to the internet cafe. They earned strange and weird stares on the way but they handled it.

As soon as they arrived there, Tenten asked the girl working there to print the pictures and paid her hurriedly. They ran the way to Ino's house and jumped over the white fence. I forgot to tell you, Ino's backyard is really big and filled with flowers and trees. Its like paradise there.

Sakura and Tenten went inside the living room and got off their clothes then fastly went out to sleep soundly with the rest of them.

**Review please!! Please give me advice. I really need it. This is short but just tell me and I'll do it. R&R!! tell me what you guys think of the story so far okay? the next chapter is where the fun starts.  
**


	4. Uzamaki's great revenge

I really like this chapter

**I really like this chapter. It's where the fun starts. I really like to spoil, don't you think? Oh well, I hope you like it;D**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto**

It was a very nice mornig. It was already 9 a.m when the rest woke up and gathered in the dining room to prepare breakfast. It was really Ino who did most of the cooking and the rest entertained her. Oh yeah, Shikamaru was at the sofa sleeping and Tenten was still outside due to sleeping late last night.

They were merely laughing and talking about lots of stuff like Ino teasing Naruto about eating too much ramen and Hinata telling the guys about her stuff toy obsession. They asked lots of questions about last night and got lots of explanations.

"Neji, even if Tenten kissed you it doesn't mean she likes you. Sorry for a disappointment but she was drunk before that and she always does not back away when she is drunk." Hinata told Neji and he nodded.

"I know." He said. They gave him a look asking for an answer. "It was obvious. Her mouth tasted like rootbeer."he blushed.

The converstation was casual until…..

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!!" Tenten screamed then ran to the dining room. "Who the hell permed and cut my hair shouder level?!" she said looking at them asking for an explanation from one of them. Then, Ino raised her hand. Tenten glared at her, stormed at the living room to grab her knife then chased Ino around the house with it.

Then she grabbed Ino's neck pinned her to the wall, and pointed her knife right at Ino's face. Poor Ino, she was trembling really hard. Tenten didn't really need to threaten Ino, she should have thanked her. She looked a lot prettier. Her brown hair was now shoulder level and curled a bit.

"Tenten, relax… Ino was just doing you a favor. Now, you won't get teased…." Hinata said helping one of her best friends out. Ino gave her a thank-you look. "You look much way better than before, not that you looked ugly or something. Right Neji?"

It was hard convincing Tenten at times like these. Especially when she was such in a bad mood. "Err, right." Neji said blushing. Tenten glared at him.

"Now, I won't get to tie it in a bun. This is sooo embarrassing!" Tenten complained.

"T-that was the poing Tenten-chan." Hinata said. Tenten didn't glare at her or something but she smiled a bit.

"Fine. But I'll get even soon with you Ino." She smirked then looked at Sakura who trying hard to control her laughter.

"W-what do you mean?" Ino said confused. She had a feeling she wouldn't like this at all.

After Tenten had calmed down a bit but not really completely because Hinata lent her her hat/cap for Tenten to wear, there was another chaos that started.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the angry voice of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke bellowed together. Naruto grinned widely. They looked at Naruto wanting to know what was going on.

"Just wait and see…" he said simply.

"All of you there, come out…NOW!!" Sakura said anger and frustration clearly obvious by her voice. They all went out calmly. Just very shocked by what they saw then laughed. Ino gave Naruto a high five.

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in the sleeping bag raising his left hand and her right which seemed to be stuck. Their palms were glued they showed it for proof.

They were half right. Only Sakura was frustrated and Sasuke was cool as always. Hey, he has to keep his 'cool' side no matter what. It's part of his reputation which is never meant to be spoiled. Sakura looked at them glaring just when she spotted Tenten and smiled.

"Tenten! You look so beautiful! I didn't know you liked your hair that way!" Sakura said brightly. Then she turned to the rest of the gang. "Now. who did….THIS!" she raised her right hand stuck with Sasuke's left.

"It was revenge! You burned my ramen!! Now, I'm gonna starve." It was obviously Naruto.

"So what?! You could always eat anything available!" Sakura shouted.

"Dobe, do you only eat ramen?" Sasuke said with a hint of anger in his voice. Naruto nodded. "Baka…"

"Shut up teme…."

"Gosh Naruto, you could always buy ramen in the grocery store or something. " Sakura no longer seemed frustrated anymore. Only angry. "Anyway, what did you do?"

"Placed superglue in you palms." He said calmly. "Don't worry, it's not expired so it only lasts for an hour…" Naruto held the container which Tenten grabbed quickly.

"Lemme see." She said. "Er, Naruto, are you sure it isn't expired?" She asked. He nodded. "Because the expiring date is set on April 1, 2006 and it's already 2008."

"Now that Sakura's stuck with Sasuke for god knows how long, I don't feel that bad already…" Tenten said brightly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll call some store to see how long it will last." Hinata said.

"On second thoughts, Ino, could you just do it?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Ino said. She had been spaced out for quite a long time already. She went in the living room, grabbed the phone and dialed a random number. Soon enough someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?... yes, good morning….how long does it take an expired super glue to have no effect when applied on skin?...ummm……about 2 years…..what?...a week?...exactly 7 days?...okay…..my friends….. they're hands are glued together by some moron who doesn't care about anything but his ramen…..thank you very much….." Ino put down the phone. "You heard it, it lasts for a week. Thanks a lot baka."

"But Ino, I thought you like what I did?" Naruto said/asked.

"Yeah, but in a week? My friends gonna suffer? We'll, meaning the girls, have to help her do most things in her life like taking a shower or changing."

"At least we only have two days of school left, so we only have to hide and protect her from Sasuke's ama and screaming fangirls for two days." Shikamaru said obviously trying to calm the atmosphere a little.

"I guess you're right." Sakura sighed. She went up, dragging Sasuke along and hugged Shikamaru. Sasuke growled and Ino was jealous but didn't show it. Anyway, she knew it was just for a friend.

"Sakura, if I were you, I'd break it up because little miss blondie looks like she's ready to kill you." Tenten said facing Ino.

"Huh? What?" She said just when what Tenten said came to her mind. "Not true! I will never do that, Mrs. Hyuuga" She protested then faced to Neji and maybe to Hinata, "No offense, 'kay?" They nodded.

"So, we need to figure out how to handle the problem this baka led us to." Ino said like a teacher. "So, any suggestions?" Ino said as she suddenly grabbed the white board and the pen used for it out of nowhere.

"I think we need to tell the principal about this when we get to school so she help us." Tenten said. Ino wrote it down.

"Where will they stay?" Hinata asked.

"I think we can stay at my place. My aunt's abroad with my parents and I'll be the only one there." Sakura said. "How about you, Sasuke? Any suggestions?"

"My place is also available. My parents are in China only Itachi is home. I don't really think he'll mind but I like your idea better." Sasuke said coolly.

Ino wrote it down.

"How about the baka's punishment?" Sakura suggested smirking.

"Sakura, please, I'm sorry just don't do that…." Naruto said pleadingly.

"We'll think of it later when we're alone…" Sasuke said. They noticed that the rest were giving them weird stares. Sakura clearly understood what that meant.

"Don't you dare think anything bad!" Sakura said. "Girls, I kinda need to take a bath, how do we handle that?"

"Simple really, we'll help you out in the shower and changing while Uchiha here will be blindfolded." Hinata said glaring at Sasuke now. Wow, she sure does change her mood a lot. Sakura wasn't really sure about the idea but since it's Hinata suggesting it, she agreed.

"I think we can all stay at Sakura's house!" Ino said. "If that's okay with you forehead…."

"Sure, I think I'll like it that way. God knows what this Uchiha might be planning…"

"Stupid. I'm not perverted like you." Sasuke said cold as usual.

"WHAT?!" this hit Sakura hard. "What do you mean I'm perverted?! Excuse me, but I seem to have a bit of dignity here unlike you who snogs every fangirl who appreciates you!"

"How do you know? Have you seen me do it?"

"HA! So it's true!"

"Why? Jealous?" Sasuke smirked. "Anyway, there's no need to be 'cause it isn't true"

"And who said I was jealous?!" Sakura was really angry now. No one had ever accused her of such thing.

"You."

Sakura finally gave up and stormed to Ino's refrigerator and took a frozen yougurt and ate it.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Sorry, Ino, but I need it more that you do."

"Fine."

"Arigatou."

Sakura sat at the chair with Hinata comforting her.

After a while they took a shower one by one. Last was Sakura and Sasuke. The girls lent Sasuke some help. Tenten and Ino were watching Sasuke incase he was planning something perverted while Hinata helped Sakura in the tub. Sasuke just stood in the bathroom but out of the tub. Good thing, there were shower curtains and the tub was really big. They're using the bathroom of Ino's parents. Hinata didn't really bathe Sakura just help her out reach things and shampoo her hair. When it was only Sakura soaping herself by one hand, Hinata was holding Sasuke's hand which was connected with Sakura's for sure. She also helped Sakura keep her balance while trying hard to control the blush from forming her face because Sakura was cursing Naruto's name every time she looses balance.

While trying to place soap on her legs, she accidentally forgot that one of her hands were glued to Sasuke due to her constant daydreaming and used her right hand to reach the upper part of her leg just when she felt it wasn't her palm. Her eyes widened by the sight and she screamed which woke Sasuke up. Then her head went out of the shower curtain.

"Did you know what just happened?" she asked Sasuke. He shook his head. "Good."

"Don't worry Sakura, he was asleep when it happened." Tenten said reasuuringly.

Sakura grabbed her towel, placed a bathrobe she borrowed from Ino because she was scared that the towel would slip in front of Sasuke. It happened in her daydream.

Ino took Sakura's clothes and handed it to her. Hinata helped her change. Ino decided it will be better if Sakura just wore a skirt and tube top so it won't be hard.

Sakura went out of the tub. They finally took out Sasuke's blindfold just to find out that he was asleep. Ino wanted to hit him but Sakura stopped her.

"Let me do the honors." Sakura said silently. Ino nodded and smiled.

Sakura stood in front of the sleeping Sasuke, aimed, ready and….

BAM!!

She just punched Sasuke. He woke up directly and sat up straight.

"What was that for?!" He said still coldly. I don't know how, but coldly.

"Nothing. Just felt like it." Sakura smiled brightly. "Now, it's your turn to take a shower."

"Hn."

Sauke signaled the guys to place the blindfold on Sakura and guarded Sasuke as he took a bath. He didn't need help for he is the 'mighty' Uchiha Sasuke and he can do things without help.

After some time, he was done and was fully dressed. He was wearing a red shirt over his denim pants. He also wore sneakers. He was toweling his hair and since he had to use both hands, he had to drag Sakura's hands along which made him earn five different types of glares form her.

Oh yeah, I forgot. Sakura was wearing a light blue tube top paired with white denim mini skirt.

When they went downstairs, hey, all of them were in the bathroom. Maybe only some since only the guys and Ino were in. the rest were in the room.

As I was saying, when they went downstairs, they took breakfast fastly then talked. Just the normal talk as if nothing happened just when the doorbell rang. Ino went to the window to check who it was.

"What the hell is this girl doing here?" Ino whispered under her breath. She then turned to the group, glared at Sasuke, and said. "Uchiha, I hate your no. 1 fangirl."

Sasuke was confused. Why the hell did Ino just bring that annoying topic. "Huh? Who?" he asked in his usual self.

"Karin, who else."

"Why? Why the hell did you just bring that irritating topic.

"Because…" She went to the dining room and dragged Sasuke with Sakura in the living room to peek at the window. "…I want you to get that trash out of m doorstep, NOW!"

"Fine." Sasuke said. He couldn't agree more. He faced Sakura and said. "Whatever I'm gonna tell her, just pretend like its happening okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Sasuke opened the door and went out. Karin smiled sweetly which didn't actually fit her face when Sakura went out next holding Sasuke's hand and Karin's ugly smile died.

"Like, why are you holding her hand? You, like, know that it's my hand your supposed to hold right?" She said using her most girly voice.

"Look, who cares if I'm holing hands with Sakura? And what are you doing here?" Sasuke said extra-coldly.

"Is it wrong to visit my future-boyfriend/next-to-be-fiance?"

"Look, I don't know who the unlucky guy is but I do know that he doesn't live here. maybe you got the wrong house." Sakura said.

She laughed oh so girly and loud that it hurt Ino and the rest's ears in the house.

"Listen here, trash, I like am good so I don't like want to hurt you right now because that would like mean that I have to touch you, so, please, get real."

"Listen, Karin. Don't you dare hurt Sakura because you have to hurt me first." Sasuke said. Karin was dumbfounded to have heard that. She just stood there gaping. She didn't really notice the big water gun sticking out the window until Sakura poked her and pointed to the winow.

Splash!!

She was hit properly by Tenten and Ino. Did I write there one? There are actually two of them. Both of the guns hit Karin with water perfectly. Ino's hit her head/face and hair. And Tenten's which contained grape juice hit her shirt. Part of Ino's also hit her jeans. Unlucky Karin, she had to wear a white top. Now, it was stained with grape juice.

Tenten and Ino gave each other high-fives after the success. Winked at Sakura then went to the living room.

I forgot again, didn't I? here're what the others are wearing. Ino was wearing a red spaghetti top and denim shorts and flip flops. Tenten was wearing a gray baby tee which said _girls rule boys drool!_ Which made the guys groan when they read it. The girls just laughed. She also wore denim pants and black flip-flops. Hinata was wearing a lavender off-shoulder top with a ribbon in the middle and paired it with white skirt similar to Sakura's and pink flip-flops.

Now for the boys: Shikamaru was wearing a green shirt with a bit of white in it and baggy jeans. Neji was wearing a dark blue three-fourth shirt and baggy shorts. Naruto was wearing an orange shirt saying_ We love ramen!!_ And baggy shorts. All of them wore sneakers.

"Whoa. That was some karma there." Sakura said smiling.

"She got what she deserved." Sasuke replied smirking. "Never knew your friends hated her that much."

"Who doesn't?"

**In the house:**

Ino and the others were peaking at the window curious of what would happen after they gave Karin what she deserved.

"A-are they actually having a proper conversation?" Ino said astonished.

"Yeah." Neji said casually. "So?"

"This is first step!" Tenten said happily.

"Whatever."


	5. first start and Itachi's other side

Sorry for the late update

**Sorry for the late update. There was something wrong with my schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The sleepover was finally finished and they already went home to to business except for Sakura and Sasuke. They decided to stay for a while since they couldn't do what they were supposed to do because they were stuck.

Hinata and Neji had to prepare for a party they were going to tonight. Shikmaru had to help the school about something. Tenten had to attend to her hip-hop lessons and couldn't afford to be late so she had to rush off as well. Naruto had to buy ramen to replace what Sasuke and Neji burned so he also had to hurry.

"Ino, are you sure you have nothing to do today?" Sakura asked. She just remembered that they were supposed to have a test. "Because I think we have a test tomorrow…"

"Right. I knew that….."

"Then, why aren't you studying?"

"Because…..ummmm……"

"No plans?"

"Yes…..I mean no! I mean…" Ino smiled sheepishly. They only stayed at her house for 10 minutes since they had to study for the test. Sakura and Sasuke both knew that they have to get their grades high or face the consequence.

They headed first to Sasuke's house to get his things and to make a deal with Itachi. They decided to walk because it would be hard for Sasuke to drive since his left palm was glued with Sakura's. On the way there, they passed by Sasuke's different fan girls who gave Sakura glares. Good thing Sasuke noticed Sakura being uncomfortable so he glared at them back. Some looked hurt, some even faked crying since now it isn't a secret that he was into sweet girls. If you think it was only Sakura who was irritated, you're wrong. Sasuke was also majorly annoyed because he also got jealous stares from some guys in the schools. They even met Sai and Sasori.

"Hi Sai! Sasori…." Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura" they both said. "I see Uchiha already is your boyfriend." Sai said eying Sasuke suspiciously. Sasori gave Sasuke a Don't-You-Dare-Hurt-Her look. He pretended not to notice but it did bother him.

"N-not really. We're just stuck." Sakura explained. She raised her right hand which also brought Sasuke's left. They nodded.

"That baka's fault?" Sai aked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. "How'd you guess?"

"He's the only one idiotic enough to do that to get you two together. He doesn't know that people could just lock you up in a closet." Sai said. Sasori nodded.

"Gotta go." Sasori said. He messed Sakura's hair then went to where he needed to be.

"Like a brother." Sasuke said in his usual tone.

"Yeah, he is. So your friends better not mistake him as a person who's into me." Sakura said bossily.

"Hn. I'll tell them." Sakura gave him a look. "We better go." Sakura nodded.

They arrived at his place after a while. They saw that the gate wasn't locked and that there was a black car parking in front

"So, Itachi's already home." Sasuke said.

"Okay."

They directly went to Sasuke's room which was in the second floor beside Itachi's. Itachi's door had a label._ Uchiha Sasuke's room_ and Sasuke's door was labeled _Uchiha Itachi's room_.

"Why does your door say Itachi's room and his door has a label of Sasuke's room?"

"For fan girls…"

"Huh? How?"

"If Itachi's fan girl(s) try to visit him, they go to my room and we set up a plan to make them see disturbing things and vice versa"

"Nice prank…."

"Hn." He smirked.

It wasn't long before Sakura noticed something about Sasuke. He had melted his ice a bit. It wasn't that Sakura didn't like it, she really did. The both of them found it hard to pack his stuff for his one week vacation at Haruno's residence. They were too occupied to notice that the door opened and Sasuke's beloved brother entered the room. They only felt his presence when Sasuke turned and took a quick glance at his bed where Itachi was sitting calmly. He smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed.

"Tch, tch. You should really work on your manners Sasuke." He said smirking. This was probably his purpose for visiting his little brother. "Why hello there, Miss Haruno, my future sister-in-law."

When Sakura heard this statement, she was shocked then she blushed.

"Seriously, among Sasuke's girlfriends, you're my favorite. You're the least annoying. Heck, I don't really think you're annoying. Truth be told, the only problem is your hair. Don't get me wrong, but I wouldn't want to have a nephew with pink hair. But let's face it, we can also use hair dye." Itachi said as if he was making a speech.

"What the hell are you talking about Itachi?" Sasuke said slightly glaring at his brother. "And she isn't my girlfriend."

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? Then how come you're holding her hand as if there's no tomorrow? Can't you just kiss?"

This really made Sasuke mad. Itachi looked happy for he made his brother's temper boil and there was also a trace of fear in his look. Sakura figured it would be because he knew Sasuke would get back at him somehow, someday.

"We're holding hands because…." He raised his left hand which brought Sakura's right along as well. "….we're stuck."

"Naruto the baka?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded. "How long will it last?"

"A week." Sakura said.

"So, my brother's staying at your house?"

Sakura nodded

"Well, if you're not my little bro's girlfriend, then, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Itachi said slyly.

"Uhhhh…..ummmm…..hehehe…." that was only Sakura could say. Sasuke remained silent while packing his clothes but he was secretly praying Itachi would be sucked by hell any minute now.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding. I know you two would get together after this mess." He said assuring her.

"And how are you so sure?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"You'll see. Wanna make a bet?" Itachi said.

"What?"

"If I'm right, you'll have to clean my room for a week." Itachi said smirking.

"Fine. But if you're wrong, you'll have to get rid of my fan girls for me forever." Sasuke replied.

"And what if I can't do that?"

"You'll have to allow me to tape your dates."

"WHAT?!" Itachi said but agreed. "You're on."

And they shook hands. Sakura really did find it weird but she hid it.

"I'm sure you'll make a good sister-in-law for me…" Itachi said. He winked at Sakura and left.

After a minute Itachi left, Sasuke finished with his business and went out of his room. Sakura thought they were already heading for her house but he went to Itachi's room. "Forgot something." Sasuke explained.

And so, they went back to Itachi's room just to see him dancing like a maniac and singing at the top of his lungs.

_She's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more,_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for……._

Not only did he look really silly when he danced, he was also singing in a tune that wasn't right at all.

"And he has fan girls drooling over him….pity." Sasuke said as he saved the video he took of his brother. Sasuke was looking over his shoulder and smiled.

'_why must she look pretty when she smiles??'_

**Because she is HOT!!**

_What was I thinking??_

"Hey, didn't know you were there." Itachi said turning the stereo off awkwardly. They were both staring at him. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Ummm……well, I think the question is what are _you_ doing here?" Itachi said to Sakura and Sasuke. He was still blushing like a tomato.

"I want to make a deal with you." Sasuke said firmly.

"Fine. What?"

"Don't tell mom and dad about me and Sakura. Make excuses so they won't know where I really will be."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because…." Sasuke showed him the video he caught earlier. "you wouldn't like this shown before the film viewing for the whole school."

"Whatever."

"Suit yourself." Sasuke said as he and Sakura motioned to leave.

"Wait!"

Sasuke smirked.

"What type of excuses?"

"You're good. You make it up. And it better not be lousy or the fan girls are going to hope they never met you!"

"But, what if I fail?"

"Sorry for you…"

"fine."

"Deal."

The Uchiha brothers shook hands, again.

They were already leaving when Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"Never let me see you do that again." He said clearly disgusted. Itachi nodded blushing even harder.

They left and walked to Sakura's house since she only lived three houses away from Sasuke's. while on the way there, there was a fan girl who saw Sasuke and Sakura's hands' position.

She walked and approached them.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you with her and you tow are holding hands." She tried to sound cute and even tried to cry! Too bad the both of them and the rest of the people there thought it was disgusting. Heck, even I do!

"Because we're a couple." Sasuke said monotoned as usual. Sakura just stood there shocked at turned slightly pink. "Dunce."

She ran looking very disappointed with herself. Really, girls in Naruto should know Sasuke should only belong to Sakura. No offense SasuSaku haters.

"Why did you tell her we're a couple?" Sakura asked once she has found her words.

"I couldn't just tell her we're stuck right?"

"Good point."

**What do you think? I know Sasuke and Itachi we're really OOC there. Oh well, reviews please!! And I hope you guys could tell me what happens when your story gets placed in a story alert by someone. Arigatou!**


	6. The Haruno residence

Finally, they arrived at the Haruno's residence

Finally, they arrived at the Haruno's residence. It was quite big but not as big as the Uchiha manor or the Hyuuga's. when they arrived at the gate, Sakura stole a glance from Sasuke who looked very surprised.

"Who knew your house was this big?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged. "Didn't know you were this rich." He said again.

"My parents are famous scientists and we have a company in the states. How can I not be rich?" Sakura smirked.

"Y-you have a company?" Sasuke asked again. Sakura just nodded and laughed. "Why are you stuttering?"

"Nothing. Where are your servants?"

"I gave them a day off. I do that everytime mom and dad are in the states. They know, though." She explained. Sasuke was very impressed.

'_hold it back there! You're impressed?'_

'**no.'**

'_good. 'cause no Uchiha should swallow his pride'_

'**of course.'**

'_did you just agree with me?'_

'**gotta go!'**

"Hello? You still there? Are you done talking to your inner?" Sakura waved her hands in front of Sasuke.

"Yeah, I don't have an inner." Sasuke said. "What kind of mistress are you?"

"The different kind. I do that because I want to learn how to live on my own. So incase I ever need to live alone and far from my parents, I'll manage to survive. And don't lie to me. I know you have an inner."

"How do you know?"

"I know the symptoms 'cause I also have one."Sakura said. After realizing this, she clamped her hands to her mouth. Sasuke smirked. "Don't tell!"

"Yeah, but if you tell what you just found out, then I'll have to tell yours."

"Deal."

For the first time, they smiled at each other. Then they went inside and upstairs. The house was really big.

"Hey," Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him. "How can you live in this huge house all by yourself?"

"I'm used to it. Now, I need to call Ino because I'm not really comfortable living with a guy."

"What am I to you?! A pervert!?"

"Duh?!"

And with that, Sakura headed to the phone and called her best friend.

"Hello? Ino?"

"Hello? Hi forehead!" Ino said.

"Listen, I need you to come to my house. My parents aren't home."

Obviously, Sakura knew that Ino didn't want to come.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I'm with a guy here and only god knows if he wants to rape me or something."

"But I'm studying. I get distracted if I'm with my friends. And if I don't study, I fail. If I fail, I'm gonna have to go to summer class and let that lazy-ass tutor me."

"Fine." Sakura was disappointed. Then an idea popped in her head. "Hey, Ino!"

"What?"

"Come here and I'll tutor you."

"Really?" there was excitement in her voice. "Thanks. Forehead!"

"No probs, pig. Hurry 'kay? Maybe this guy is already planning something bad."

"Right." And with that, she hung up on the phone. Sakura placed the phone down.

"Why the hell did you tell her that?!"

"Why? Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah. I'm ruining my reputation!"

"So?"

"I'll give you 'so'!"

They wrestled since they couldn't punch each others heads out. They only did it for a while then they were glaring at each other. Did I tell you their faces are so close that if they go any more further their lips are going to meet?

"Oh my god!" Ino whispered. With Sakura and Sasuke's position, they didn't look like they we're glaring at one another at all. Tenten took her camera and took a picture of the both of them. It was really very careless of her to not take the flash off.

**Flash!**

Sakura and Sasuke both got startled causing them to lean forward. Guess what? Their lips met! They had their first kisses with each other. I guess they were very shocked since they didn't pull away but their eyes were really very wide. When they blinked, Tenten made it a very good timing because she took a picture of them. The picture did look like they were kissing on pupose.

It as a while before they both got back to their senses and pulled away not looking at each other and blushing madly.

"Hi guys! Wait, I thought I only invited Ino?... no offense the others." Sakura said hoping they weren't going to bring the topic.

"None taken Sakura. Ino told me here that you were tutoring her. So maybe, I could use some help too?"

"Sure. But I don't think Hinata needs tutoring. She listens, you know. Unlike you two who just argues."

"W-well, I need a bit help for Math."

"No problem Hinata."

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

So, they headed upstairs to Sakura's room. But since it was really messy, they decided to use the 3-star guest room since the 5-star guest room was too big and they didn't have the key to the 4-star. Don't know if there are such things.

"Are you guys staying over?" Sakura asked her friends. They nodded.

"Then how come you don't have bags?" Sasuke asked. They didn't have anything but their small purses. "Or don't tell me you have your clothes in those tiny bags?"

Sasuke earned a hit from Sakura in the head. "Use your head will 'ya. Clothes couldn't fit in those purses. This is the real world. They didn't use magic or something because this isn't Harry Potter."

"Whatever."

"They have their clothes in the guest rooms. They place it there incase of emergency sleepovers. They have half in my room."

"I thought it was on the guest rooms?" Sasuke asked. He earned another hit in the head. "What was that for?!"

"Their clothes are in my room. What if guests found their clothes and wore it, eh?"

"But you just said….." Sasuke was once again cut off by a smack in the head. "Fine!"

"Looks like it's one of Sakura's days." Ino said. Sakura smiled and nodded. This gave Sasuke the creeps.

After the girls went to get their stuff, they headed to the guest room. It was quite big and circular. It had three beds fit for two people each bed. There were was a big table beside a shelf with books.

"Looks like you really prepared for this, forhead" Ino said looking around.

"You guys keep on staying here. Most of the guests stay at the 5-star room."

"Oh, yeah."

"Let's start studying. Even I didn't study yet."

"That's something" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up."

They took out their books and before they could open one of their books, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tenten said running down. After she left, they went down to their business.

When Tenten opened the door, she was quite surprised to see him. She didn't expect Neji Hyuuga to turn up here.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm going to help my friend. I heard you girls are having a sleepover and took pity of him since I know it means danger if he stays with wild girls alone, so I came along."

"You're pathetic."Tenten crossed her hands leaning to the wall.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. You're pathetic."

"Oh really?" Neji said. He was very red in the face. No one has ever insulted him in his life. Tenten nodded.

"You're more pathetic than me. You're a tomboy!" Neji said then smirked. She wants to play, she's now in a game.

"Excuse me? Me? Tomboy? No way!"

"Yes, way."

"At least I don't look like a blind girl."

"I do not look like a girl."

"Says who?"

"Says me and the people."

"Suuuure. They were just lying since they didn't want to hurt Neji-chan's feelings."

"Shut up."

"Fine." Tenten fell silent. Neji was relieved and thanked god He didn't hate him. Too bad He really did. "Hey, are you related to Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Hyuuga? I guess?"

Did I tell you it was dark in Sakura's living room since they covered the curtains? Now Tenten was sitting in the sofa and Neji was the one leaning on the wall.

"Then how come you're not poor and don't have same onyx hair and how come he's HOT and you're not?"

Neji was so angry now. Tenten played a joke on him? "Where the hell did you know this Natsume guy?"

"A show called Gakuen Alice. He's ten but still HOT!"

Neji was really burning with anger now. Tenten was comparing him with a ten-year-old boy and not to mention some character! I know, they're just the same anime but Natsume is just a character in Naruto.

"You compared me to a character?!"

"Yep. That's pretty much like it."

"Whatever. Where are the others?"

"Looking for your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"I do not have a boyfriend."

"Okie dokie, Neji-kun/chan."

Neji was really annoyed by this. But he followed Tenten as they headed to the guest room. What made him more annoyed than usual was that he didn't know what was going on.

"We're here Neji-chan." Tenten said grinning.

"Since when did you add the suffix thing?" Sakura asked hoping for romance.

"Refer to number 3 in the list."

"So, you're in number 3 already, eh?"

"Actually, I'm in number 5. My target is an easy one." Tenten said winking at her friends.

"That's great Tenten-chan. I still didn't start." Said Hinata.

"How about you Ino?" Sakura asked.

Pity the guys. They have no idea what was going on. But they do know one thing. Something is going on.

"Still on one."

"So, when he left, that was because…." Tenten said. Ino nodded.

"Cool. But how did you…..?"

"Forehead here helped me."

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked.

The door opened revealing a very stressed and frustrated-looking Shikamaru.

"What a drag! You can't believe what she made me do!"

The girls were trying to control their laughter especially Ino and they're doing a good job.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"They made me teach the 1st graders physics and chemistry. Not to mention algebra! Oh, and sorry to barge in like this Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"It's okay, Shika." Sakura smiled. This really made Sasuke jealous. "Since our parents are friends, I don't really mind you barging in." Sakura went closer to Shikmaru.

"I hope you don't mind Ino." Sakura said looking at her best friend who was looking at the window. "You know it's about the list."

"Oh, okay. I think you'll make my job a hell lot easier." Ino said smiling.

"Thanks, but I think I'm done with number 1" Sakura was looking at the guys who were very out of place. "Now, let's do the studying."

They nodded. You guys just ask me and I'll help you out.

"No worries. I'm done studying. I'll help Haruno…." But Shikamaru saw the death note of Sakura's face. "I mean, Sakura out. But 1st, I need to sleep."

And so, he fell asleep in Sakura's bed. Sakura even tried to stare at him smiling then caught Sasuke's jealous eyes.

"Girls, I think it's time for a break." Ino said and the girls nodded. They knew what she was after. Truth is, it wouldn't bother Hinata, Tenten and Sakura since they really did already study. Only Ino but they would work on it later.

Then, without second thoughts she turned the stereo on. Unluckily for Shikamaru, it was playing punk music and Ino turned the volume to the max. it was like they were in a club.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Shikamaru said sitting up.

"What? We wanted to relax a bit." Ino's face looked innocent though she was trying hard to control her laughter. "And now, I'm done with two,"

Shikamaru really was tired. I mean, imagine teaching really small kids algebra, physics, and chemistry. Even I can't understand it and I'm already going to be a freshman. Since Shikamaru couldn't really sleep, he decided to help with the tutoring. He's helping Ino.

"Shika, what does this mean?" Ino asked very much like a child. Shikaru explained to her what it meant but his temper rised when he saw her just lick a lollipop. When he was done, she said "What? Can you explain again? I didn't understand a word you said." Then went back to her business.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said then lay down on the floor where they were now sitting down. At the same time, Sasuke leaned a bit towards Neji and they talked. Just when he turned to his left, he saw Sakura's face very close looking at him. Their faces were only an inch apart. He talked with Neji again but stopped because Sakura was staring at him so closely. He just shot her an annoyed look just as she said. "You know, I'm impressed by how you made your hair look like a chicken-butt. Kinda fits your personality."

Sasuke just growled then glared at Neji who was smirking. Then, the doorbell rang. From the ringing, they knew exactly who it was. Sakura signaled Hinata something the guys didn't understand. Then she took a small mug then filled it up with grape juice. Neji was very shocked at the sight of Hinata drinking juice. Probably because he thought it was wine.

"I'll get it." Hinata said standing up.

"Hey! Hinata!" Naruto said grinning. He was holding 5 cups of ramen. Which Hinata _pretended_ to eye in disgust.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata said crossing her arms _pretending_ to be mean. It doesn't really work because you could see that she was uncomfortable. Did I write see? I meant sense, you couldn't really see it, just read or feel it. Anyway, it didn't really work but for a dunce like Naruto, hell yeah it does.

"Well, I heard that teme and the gang are here and that was because Sakura was tutoring. So, I thought maybe I join the group." Naruto smiled.

Hinata gave a _fake_ superior smirk. "The only reason your teme is here because she is glued to _my_ Sakura-chan and we couldn't help it since your teme might rape her while we're away. The guys came here for same reason." Hinata looked at Naruto who was about to conclude something stupid. "Sakura might rape Sasuke." She finished.

"Mind helping me with the ramen?"

"It's not my problem. You brought them here. you carry them."

Naruto was still grinning madly. Not even realizing Hinata was acting completely different and snobby. Or did he?

"Okay, my Hinata-chan."

"I'm not yours." Then she rolled her eyes and walked shaking her hips but blushing madly.

Everyone in the room was already burying their faces on books. Ino tapped Shikamaru's shoulder but he ignored her. But he met her glare and talked to her. Hinata shook her head. "How long had she been doing this?"Hinata asked in her snobby tone.

"An hour." Sakura answered. She faced to Sasuke. "Right?"

"Hn."

"What does 'hn' mean.?" Sakura asked like a cute child. Sasuke fell for it.

" 'hn' means 'yes'."

Sakura nodded.

After 3 minutes, Neji whispered something to Sasuke and Sasuke just hn-ed.

"What's the meaning of 'hn'" Sakura asked.

He glared at her. "I already told you."

"I forgot." She smiled sheepishly. And he told her.

It was already night and the group was already done studying for the next day's test. So, they went out to enjoy the stars. They also light up a campfire. Naruto was still holding his ramen when Hinata grabbed it and said. "Give me that."

Naruto gave it to her but she just threw it in the fire. He looked as if he was ready to die or wished he was dying.

"Sorry, I thought it was empty." Hinata smiled her cutest and Naruto nodded but looking suspicious.

Later on, they headed to their room and slept. But since they were eight, they used the 5-star guest room. It had no difference with the 3-star only it was a lot bigger. And that it had four family-sized bed.

"Nice, but how do we assign who sleeps in those beds?" Neji said looking impressed. He never thought the Haruno's were this rich. He didn't even expect to be spending the night in a mansion. None of the guys expected Sakura to live in a mansion.

"I know, we write our suggestions and place them in a cap. Then Sakura picks randomly." Ino said.

"Why Haruno?" Neji asked.

"Because she owns the place, duh."

"Fine. But who's cap?"

"Mine." Tenten said. And they already wrote their suggestions on pieces of paper and Sakura picked. When she read it, her eyes widened with excitement. And sqealed. She picked her idea.

"This paper is mine. Each bed will have a girl and a boy in it. Such as Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten and Naruto and Hinata."

They growled. But since it was the purpose, they agreed. Besides, what bad thing could happen?

An hour after they slept, Hinata woke up and placed duck tape on Naruto's mouth. She grabbed her camera and took a picture of her cousin hugging Tenten while Tenten is leaning on his chest. Then she recorded his voice sleep talking. It was "I……want……my…..teddy bear."

She faced Sakura and whispered. "Blackmail." Sakura nodded. She couldn't sleep but somehow she managed to. Sakura and Sasuke were cuddling up with each other.

After a minute they had fallen asleep, Ino got up as well as Tenten who woke up because of the noise. Did I tell you Neji was slightly snoring.

Ino whispered. "List." And placed head phones on her ipod on Shikamaru's ears. "It's classical. But after a few minutes, it will be punk. The volume's really loud."

Tenten nodded and whispered. "List. And blackmail." Then she took her voice recorder and whispered. "I am right now in a girl-boy sleepover and I want you guys to know that the Hyuuga prodigy some girls have been admiring has another quite nasty side……at least for me." And she directed it to Neji's mouth as he snored and murmured "Shukaku."

"This is great for memories." She smirked and got back to bed as Ino got up and took a picture of Sakura and Sasuke cuddling in each others arms and Naruto in a mouth with a duck-tape hugging Hinata rested her head in his shoulders. Then, Ino got satisfied and slept.

After Ino slept, Sakura sat up and got her digital camera under her pillow and took a picture of Ino and Shikamaru hugging each other. Then she went back to sleep.

But after 5 minutes Ino got back up again and took a picture of Sakura and Sasuke's sleeping faces touch each other as if they were going to kiss.

Then she slept and no one got back up once again to work on 'blackmail' and 'memories'.

**What do you guys think of this chapter. Better, worse, or just the same?**

**REVIEWS!! **


	7. free at last

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura and the others woke up at 6 o'clock at the morning even if school still starts at 9. This was because of the screaming done by our lazy genius Shikamaru.

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH" Shikamaru screamed as he sat up holding his head.

"Wow! Shika, I'm so proud of you!" Ino said very dramatically. "You screamed! And I thought you were too lazy to do so!"

"Whatever, troublesome woman." Shikamaru already came back to his normal self. "Why the hell did you let me listen to your ipod with the highest volume?"

"Well, I thought you'd like to listen to classical music while sleeping. It gives you sweet dreams." Ino said being cute. Shikamaru sighed.

"Your music turned out to be punk to wake me up. Thanks for disturbing my beauty sleep." Shikamaru was supposed to go back to sleep but he couldn't 'cause the punk song was stuck in his head whenever he closed his eyes. "God, save me. I'm going nuts."

The rest already got out of bed when Sakura noticed something. Her hands weren't stuck with his anymore. Even Sasuke and the rest noticed this. The guys smirked, at last their suffering with helping their friend was over. So were the girls. Besides Sakura and Sasuke.

"It's so great Sakura-chan. Now you won't have troubles changing anymore." Hinata said smiling as she combed her hair.

"That's right. Thank God. Now, I can move freely." Sakura now danced a simple ballet routine swaying her hands gracefully and turning beautifully. This made Sasuke smirked. She looked great dancing. Just as Sakura finished, there was a knock heard at the door.

"Come in." Sakura said sitting on the bed she and Sasuke slept last night. "Oh, I didn't know you'd be back so soon Elena." She said to her maid. Elena was a small and slim lady. She looked like she was 21 years of age. She wore her uniform which was, I can't describe but you guys know how the maid's uniform looks like.

"I had to come back, I heard that your parents are going to be here by tomorrow so I thought I oughta fix the house a bit. The rest already arrived as well, Miss Sakura." She said kindly.

"Preparing breakfast I suppose?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Very well, Miss. Should I fix this room for you, Ma'am?" Elena asked respectfully.

"Yes, I guess so. My parents would see the difference if I made this room neat by myself and I don't want to hear them lecture me again." Sakura said.

Elena nodded and bowed slightly as they went out of the room for breakfast.

When they went in the dining room, they saw that there was no breakfast set so they decided to had cereal instead. Unfortunately, there was no cereal left.

"Why don't we have salad instead? It takes quite a short time. I'll let my maids do it." Sakura suggested. The rest agreed.

The girls had fruit salad since there already was in the fridge and the guys had tomato. They like it but only Sasuke was obsessed with tomatoes. It was a secret between Sakura's group and his. Also, Naruto had no more ramen since Hinata burned all of them, he decided to have same as the guys.

"Girls, the maids are quite busy, why don't we just make them ourselves?" Sakura said with a hint of something sneaky in her voice. The girls nodded, smiled and went to the kitchen.

With the guys:

"Is it me, or are the girls acting plain weird?" Neji asked keeping his voice down.

"Yeah, I guess so. It isn't like Sakura to annoy me by looking at my face so closely. She had her pride, you know." Sasuke said.

"Even Tenten acts strange. She actually asked me if I was related to a Natsume Hyuuga and he's a character. Then, she compared me to him. And he's ten! Saying that he's more handsome than me, that's crazy!" Neji said.

"Jealous and upset?" Shikamaru asked. "Just look what that woman did. she played stereo while I was taking a nap and placed her earphones of her ipod to my ears with the loudest volume."

"Even Hinata." Naruto said. "She's acting so mean and snobbish and burned all my ramen"

"Wow." Neji said impressed. "Even the dobe noticed. He really is getting smart. Maybe if you stopped eating ramen too much, you'd get decent."

"Don't you dare burn or steal my precious ramen away from me!" Naruto said.

"Wouldn't even dream of it," Neji said. "Remember what you did to Sasuke because of burning your precious ramen? I don't think I'd like to be next."

Naruto nodded.

After a while, the girls appeared. Tenten gave Neji his salad, Ino to Shikamaru, Hinata to Naruto and Sakura to Sasuke. Each of the girls smiled so innocently when they gave the guys their salads and went to their seats to eat their owns eyes on the guys and controlling their laughter.

The guys looked suspicious. They signaled Neji to eat first. He looked suspiciously at the girls who still didn't start but looked at him trying hard not to laugh. Then he ate a spoonful and looked at the guys, they did the same then screamed altogether. "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

The girls just laughed their guts out rolling over the floor. Once they managed to find their strengths, Tenten spoke. "Matches your personalities, _hot._"

The guys just smirked. Naruto grinned.

"Yep," Sakura started. "HOT…….HEADED!! that's for you Sasuke." Sakura laughed as she said this.

"And Neji too. You fell for it!" Tenten said.

And with that, the guys' faces reddened. The girls grabbed their bowls of salad and forks then ran for their dear lives. "Mission accomplished!" and they high-fived each other.

They went to the guest room once they saw the guys chasing after them. They locked the door. They grabbed their wallets and went to the computer to save the photos they took last night. Only the individual of the guys. Correction: photos/videos.

Tenten didn't really print the video, only edited it a bit to make what he was saying clear. She also had a photo of Neji sleeping hugging a teddy bear she had in her bag pack.

Sakura had the picture of Sasuke sleeping sucking his thumb which Sakura really placed his thumb in his mouth. So don't worry, you guys in love with Sasuke. He isn't a dork here. Sakura also edited the photo to look like he was wearing pink pajamas and sleeping hat.

Tenten did the same. Only Neji was wearing purple pj's.

Ino made it look like Shikamaru's face was wearing make up. And his usual pineapple-shaped hair was tied down in a ponytail.

Naruto wasn't that hard. He already did an idiotic pose. His butt was up and he was also sucking his thumb.

Once the photos were done, they went out. The guys chased them and ran for their dear lives. Without even knowing they were still in their pajamas, the eight teenagers went out of the house chasing each other.

Even if they earned stares and laughs. Especially Naruto who was wearing orange PJ's since the rest of the guys didn't have time to change they were only wearing t-shirts and shorts. And slippers.

The girls were only wearing tank tops and mini shorts. They seem to earn a lot of wolf whistles. They were still wearing their fluffy slippers. They passed by a bunch of guys who whispered to each other.

"Hey, isn't the pink haired girl hot?" said one.

"I think I'm going after the blonde." Said another.

"I like this girl with brown short hair." Said the third. Remember Tenten already had her hair shoulder-lenth? Ino cut it, I think.

"The onyx-haired girl is a Hyuuga. I would be luck to be her guy." Said the other.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto heard this and they glared at that group. Who were currently talking about the girls' legs.

"It's Uchiha and Hyuuga and their friends. Looks like the girls are Haruno, Yamanaka, Hyuuga and the other one I don't know." Said one.

"Tenten." Neji said. The guys were crossing their arms.

"Really? The bun girl? Where're her buns?"

"None of your business."

"She looks hot you know. Mind if I go after her? I mean, mind if we go after them?" the guy said looking at his friends.

Sasuke and his friends just glared at them.

"No, they're the hotties' boyfriends." Said another. Then those perverts ran.

The girls went back to the guys.

"What's up?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Perverts." Neji said.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Never mind." Sasuke said.

"Very well…….hot heads!" Sakura said as the girls laughed and ran.

"Oh, no, you don't." Sasuke said as the guys chased the girls towards the Haruno residence.

They went in the house and to the guest rooms where the girls were cornered by the guys. Each guy took 'their' girl. Not really theirs….yet. just the girl they like. And carried them bridal style to the bed.

"Put me down!" The girls said altogether struggling hard but the guys were just too strong.

After three pursuations, the guys placed the girls lying on the bed where they each slept. You know, Sasuke placed Sakura, Shikamaru placed Ino, Neji placed Tenten and Naruto placed Hinata. Incase you don't understand what I mean.

The guys were above the girls. This made the girls feel uncomfortable. They were so close to each other that they could feel each other's breaths.

"We want to know why you girls are acting weird lately." Sasuke told Sakura.

"We have no idea what you're talking about."

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto made their faces even closer to the girls.

Hinata was really uncomfortable with their position. Her and Naruto's. the girls felt the same way. "Sakura-chan, should we tell them?" Hinata asked.

Did I tell you the guys were holding the girls' arms so they couldn't move?

"No, Hinata." Sakura said sternly.

"Tell us what?" Neji asked Tenten smirking.

'_Why the hell is this bastard seducing me?'_ Tenten thought to herself. "Nothing."

Only Sasuke and Neji lowered their faces. Anymore closer and they're going to kiss. Their noses were already touching.

"Will you stop it?" Ino said. "We don't have anything to tell you."

This made the guys move their faces closer and now their lips were slightly touching. They still spoke though.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"Why you've been acting so weird." Sasuke answered her.

"If you guys let go of us, we'd explain. I'll explain for the girls."

"Fine." Sasuke said but he did not back away. He leaned even more forward and pressed his lips to hers. Then let go. Sakura quickly sat up. She was that the only ones lying on the bed were Tenten and Neji. Ino and Hinata were already standing up taking pictures. But neither Neji nor Tenten moved their heads.

"Take all the pictures you want. Like that'll help." He talked even if his lips was touching hers. Tenten didn't dare to move because she was scared that he'd press his lips.

Too bad, he did. Neji pressed his lips to Tenten's for quite a long time. Then there was more flashing cameras by Ino, Hinata and Sakura.

Sakura didn't even notice that Ino and Hinata took a picture of them and Sasuke kissing.

Then, to Tenten's relief, Neji stood up.

"So, where's the explanation?"

"Fine." Sakura took a deep breath and explained all. "This was just for fun. We planned it way before me and Sasuke got stuck. We promised to work on it as soon as possible but since I can't do it because I was stuck with Sasuke and I can't run for my life, we had to postpone it. and there you have it."

The guys were satisfied and went back to theirselves.

"One question." Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Why'd you have to harass us?"

"Yeah, isn't there any other way?" Ino said.

"Nope." Sasuke said. "It's your weaknesses."

The girls looked bummed. The guys had found out their weaknesses. Great.


	8. Chapter 8

As the group were preparing for school, and clearly panicking

As the group were preparing for school, and clearly panicking. This was what they were doing currently.

Sakura was dashing up and down the stairs in her uniform. Check my profile to see how it looks like. She was searching for her other shoe. She was already wearing one.

Ino was frantically tying her hair then destroying it thinking she looked horrible. "Shika-kun, help me! I don't know what to do with my hair."

Shikamaru got up and closed the novel he was reading and looked at Ino. They are all in the five-star guest room. "Don't you know I was in a very good part of _Inkheart_? It's such a nice story." He told her lazily.

"Pwease Shika-kun?"

"Why do you need my advice? You have a group of fashonistas with you."

"But I need a guy's advice." Ino complained stressfully.

"Fine." Shikamaru stood up and went to Ino. He then pulled her ponytail making it just fall down and hang there. "Better?"

Ino nodded. Then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Shika-kun." She smiled.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said slightly blushing.

Ino's whole face became violet. "What did you say?!"

"N-nothing. You look great." Danger sign.

"That's better." Then she went back to smiling.

Tenten was trying hard to keep her new look hidden. Since her hair is only shoulder-level, she couldn't tie it. There were no other choices. Either wear a head band or tie her hair in pigtails. No matter how hard she tried to wear a cap, she failed.

"Yes, found it!" Sakura said from nowhere. Then she put it on. "Done!"

"Done!" Ino said out of nowhere.

"You know, no matter how hard you place it in that cap, it won't work 'cause you still have to remove it since we're not allowed to wear caps." Neji said. "Just wear a head band or something. Even letting it lose just like that doesn't look bad"

Tenten sighed. She looked at Neji who was sitting on the bed relaxing. Sasuke was beside him watching the girls fret.

"You're right. But it looks so ugly if I tie it in a pigtail. I'll look like a cheerleader." Tenten said. "But I think I'll just let it loose."

Neji nodded. "You look better that way." He was slightly blushing. Tenten was really blushing from what she just heard.

Hinata who was packing her things making sure the books and homework was complete had now finished and just sat beside Neji. Ino was sitting beside the sleeping Shikamaru and Sakura was beside Sasuke.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sakura said. "Hello?"

"Hello? Sakura? Is this you?" Shizune asked. She was the assistant of Tsunade, their principal.

"Yep. It is. What's the news?"

"Tsunade cancelled class."

"Why?"

"She was drunk and she just did it."

"Okay," Sakura put down the phone. Then she turned to her friends. "Our class is cancelled."

"What?" Ino said. "We had trouble and for nothing?"

"Not really." Shikmaru said. "Just keep that hair do. Don't destroy it, you look good in it." he was blushing. Ino was also blushing. Tenten was grinning at the sight.

"You too, Ten." Neji told her. "Don't destroy your hairdo 'cause you look good in it."

Tenten was now blushing like Ino. Neji just smirked.

"Hey, you guys coming to the party right?" Sasuke asked the guys. They nodded. "Then you better bring girlfriends if you don't want girls bothering you."

The guys sighed. Naruto looked at Hinata who was also coming since she was a Hyuuga. Neji looked at Tenten who looked away. Sasuke looked at Sakura who didn't even bother to look back too and Shikamaru looked at Ino who wasn't even looking at him.

"No," Sakura told Sasuke. "We're no longer stuck and I would like to celebrate my freedom tonight."

"Come on." Sasuke said. "It's not like we're really dating. We're just going to _pretend_ to be dating."

"No."

"As a forgiveness present?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Who said we were apologizing?"

"You."

"If we were to do this, what's in it for us?" Ino asked Shikamaru.

"Errrr." The guys said at the same time.

"Anything?" It was the first thing that came to Sasuke's mind. He would do anything just to keep his fan girls off him. He would even kiss a hobo if he needed to.

The girls grinned. The guys didn't like this smile. This was the smile of pure evil.

"Sure??" They asked.

"No." the guys replied.

"Please?" Sasuke pleaded as he knelt down in front of Sakura. The girls just laughed at the sight. A moment later, the rest of the guys joined in.

"Fine." The girls said. The guys stood up and hugged them. Afterwards, they let go blushing. So were the girls.

"But on one condition." Ino said. The guys gave them a questioning look. "It's a formal party right?"

The guys nodded. "Guess you have to wear formal dresses." Neji said. The girls smirked.

"We're going to pretend to be your girlfriends on one condition." Tenten said.

"You have to help us shop for a dress." Sakura said. The guys groaned. If there was anything they hated aside from their fan girls, it would have been shopping.

"Deal."

Then, the girls went up and changed. The guys did so as well. After 10 minutes, they went down.

The guys were just wearing jeans and t-shirt and sneakers. The girls, however took a long time to change.

Sakura was wearing a pink baby-tee and white denim skirt. She also wore sandals.

Ino was wearing a blue tank top and mini shorts. She was wearing flip-flops which looked like sandals.

Tenten was wearing a brown tee and denim pants. She was wearing sandals as well.

Hinata was wearing a violet spaghetti top and white denim pants. She wore sandals also.

"SHOPPING HERE WE COME!!" Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata said altogether. The boys couldn't help but just groan.

I'm kinda lazy right now so I'll just skip the car ride part.

**In the mall:**

"Shika-kun, how does this look on me?" Ino asked. The whole gang were in a store called 'Glamour' which sold lots of formal clothes. When Ino saw Shikamaru who was just sleeping, she slapped him.

"What?" Shikamaru said.

"How do I look with the dress?" Ino said wearing a black dress which was inches away from her knees. I really suck at this whole describing thing so just view my profile for the outfits.

"Nice." Shikamaru said blushing. He may be saying 'nice' in the outside but his inside was saying 'HOT'

"I still don't get why we have to wear black. I look ugly in black." Tenten said wearing a spaghetti strapped dress. It wasn't entirely fit. It reached until a few inches above her knees.

"Don't worry, Ten." Neji said casually. "You look good in that dress."

"Very well, I'll take this."

"But why do we have to wear black?" Sakura asked stepping out of the dressing room. She looked at Sasuke who was lost in his thoughts.

"I have no idea. It's really like that. I think it's because it's better for the guests to be uniformed unlike when we can wear any color. My mom also thinks black is elegant." Sasuke said slightly drooling. It wasn't his fault, Sakura really looked hot in their outfits. It wasn't only Sakura but also the girls.

"Does this dress look okay in me?" Sakura asked unsure. Sasuke nodded. Then she went back to the dressing room to change since Tenten and Ino were already done changing. They were only waiting for Hinata. A moment later, she stepped out of the dressing room.

"Naruto-kun, how do I look?" Hinata said shyly. She wasn't stuttering anymore, true. But she was still shy.

"MY GOD HINATA YOU LOOK HOT!" Naruto said which caused every person who was in the store to look at him and his friends. Then, it became awkwardly silent. The people still looked at Naruto weirdly and they shifted their weird gazes to the rest of the gang.

"We don't know him, we swear." Sasuke said explaining. The rest nodded. The people then went back to their usual business.

"Can't you ever shut up?" Neji said irritated. Naruto just shrugged.

After Hinata went back to the dressing room to change, they headed to the cashier to pay. The girls got their wallets but the guys motioned them that they will be the one paying.

"Don't worry about it, we're paying." Sasuke said as the guys went to get their credit cards.

"No, don't bother." Tenten told Neji.

"It's okay, really." Naruto told Hinata who looked worried.

At the end, the girls agreed that the boys will be the one paying. While doing this, the cashier told the girls. "You girls are lucky to have boyfriends who are very caring and cute. Guys who have both characteristics are rare nowadays. How lucky are you." She said. Then she turned to Sakura. And whispered. "Your boyfriend is hot."

Unfortunately, the rest heard it and sensed trouble. The cashier noticed this and said. "Don't worry, I don't plan to steal him or something. You guys are very attractive couples. Don't wanna ruin it."

The girls nodded and smiled. "Thanks. For a minute there we thought there was going to be trouble." Sakura explained.

"I know what you mean, but I'm seriously not the type of girl who flirt with guys who have girlfriends." The cashier said. Tenten read _Tricia_ on her name tag.

"Good for you, Tricia."

Tricia nodded and smiled. "Good luck on fan girls." She told the girls.

"How do you know."

"It's impossibly for your boyfriends to have no fan girls. Especially you miss with the pink hair."

"Thanks,"

So, the gang headed out the store.

"Nice girl isn't she?" Hinata said. "I really did think she was a fan girl."

"Yeah, I agree." Sakura said. "Now that we're done shopping, where do we go next?"

"It's already 11 a.m. I think we should take lunch first then you girls can continue shopping." Sasuke said. The guys agreed. But the girls shook their heads.

"I don't think so. I've been here last week and I don't like the things they sell here. I prefer the smaller mall, small, but they have lots of cool stuff." Ino said "I think we should just take a trip around it to see if there are any new arrivals but I won't shop yet."

"Are you okay, Ino?" Shikamaru said touching Ino's forehead. "You're temperature's okay, what did you eat?" he joked.

"Shut it lazy-ass." Ino said smiling. "I'm just bored with clothes shopping for now, that's it."

The guys minus Naruto smirked since he was smiling along with the girls who were saying "I'm proud of you, Ino."

Surprisingly, the cafeteria wasn't that filled with people. Okay, maybe it was a bit full, but only a bit. They took a table which was unluckily beside Karin with her friends. She glared at Sakura and her friends but looked at Sasuke seductively which gave him the creeps. They also noticed that her friends were Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru's number 1 fangirl. They each gave them a look that said "Ditch these girls and have fun with me."

They were all very disgusted. To make matters worse, Karin walked up to them and sat beside Sasuke who just glared at her. Sasuke totally had no idea what to do so he just moved closer to Sakura and grabbed her. Sakura was surprised, really surprised by his actions. Without thinking, he pressed his lips hers. Sakura was shocked at first but then responded to the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they looked around see their friends grinning at them evilly, Neji just smirked, Karin looked disgusted but cried running away out of the cafeteria and the weirdest was that the people they didn't know was staring at them smiling.

"Ah, the power of youth love! Very nice or you two of showing how youthful love is. And because of this, you and your youthful friends will receive 50 youthful points in P.E for showing everyone how youthful you truly are." Guess who said it. yep, Gai-sensei, their P.E. teacher. All of the people in the cafeteria just sweatdropped and the gang just twitched at his……errrrrr…….very dramatic speech?

The gang didn't know whether to feel happy for receiving 50 points in P.E or embarrassed because the people knew they had such a weird teacher.

A moment later, the group went to order. The girls just had salads and cupcakes and a smoothie each. Strawberry for Sakura, Mocha for Tenten, chocolate for Ino and Hinata.

Since the guys were in a strict diet except for Naruto, they just took a tomato salad while Naruto had ramen. The girls smirked when they heard tomato salad. "There better be no hot sauce in it." Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru said. The girls just laughed.

"Sakura can I ask you a favor?" Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him.

"What?" she said taking a sip from her smoothie.

"Can we like……uhhhhh…." Sasuke said unsure.

"Spit it out Uchiha."

"Fine. Canwestillpretendtobestuckwhileintheparty?"

"Can you repeat that? And this time slower?"

"Can we still pretend to be stuck while in the party?"

"Why?"

Sasuke smirked. "I want to see Itachi suffer."

"And get your fan girls away incase they would come?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura smiled.

Sasuke hugged Sakura who blushed then smiled. "Geez, I didn't know seeing your brother cram would make you that happy." Sakura said.

Sasuke just smirked.

'_Ha, ha Itachi, prepare for the most embarrassing moment of your life,'_ Sasuke thought. Little did he know that some of the girls were planning on blackmailing him and that he should get prepared nor the fact that his brother might even have something for him.


	9. Getting ready for the Party

They arrived at the mall at four o'clock in the afternoon. The girls dumped their shopping bags in Sakura's room. The guys followed them there probably curious of how a girl's room looks like but the girls held their foreheads to stop them from entering.

"No boys allowed." Sakura said sternly.

"WHY?!" Naruto said childishly. He got hit in the head by Ino who got a book from nowhere. "HEY! WHAT FOR?!"

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Two reasons. One: stop being noisy and two: when we say no boys allowed, we mean it!" Ino said. From a face which burst into flames, she smiled and returned to normal.

"Oh yeah, you guys will stay in the room beside mine 'cause the girls are staying here in my room. You guys can get ready there." Sakura informed the guys. "The maid already moved your things you left there. She told me."

The guys nodded. Then they went to the room beside theirs. The room was a lot smaller than the one they stayed before but it was enough to accommodate them. There were four beds. Sasuke got the bed near the window; Neji got the bed beside Sasuke's; then it was Naruto's bed; then Shikamaru got the bed near the door.

The guys dumped their things there in their beds and lay down for a while.

"You know I didn't expect myself to say this but the girls are really cool." Neji said. Then after realizing what he just said, he blushed.

"Yeah, even if they had to set up this troublesome sleepover, at least they don't squeal like troublesome fangirls." Shikamaru said.

"To think of it, I think they're the only girls in the school who are not fan girls, right?" Neji said.

"Yeah, but among the four of them, I like Hinata most." Naruto said. Neji glared at him.

"Oh, come on Hyuuga. It's not like you don't like any of them. I noticed you look at her often." Sasuke said.

"Shut it. You're forgetting how in love you are with Haruno." Neji said.

"No, I'm not. I don't like any of them."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I THINK THE FOUR OF US LIKES THE GIRLS! BELIEVE IT! I LIKE HINATA-CHAN, TEME LIKES-

He was cut off by Sasuke and Neji tackling him on to the ground and Shikamaru placing a pillow in his mouth.

--

"Did you hear that? Naruto likes you Hinata-chan! Congratulations!" Sakura said.

"But did why Naruto stop? I wonder who Sasuke likes. Probably some other girl in the school….." Sakura said looking down.

"Or you…." Ino said smiling. Sakura looked down for some reason.

"It's impossible….." sakura said. "I'll go check on the guys to see if they're okay."

The girls nodded. "I'll come with you!" Tenten said.

They went down to see that Naruto was on the floor tackled by Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke's hand was covering his mouth. The Sakura and Tenten sweatdropped. The guys didn't notice the girls at first.

"Tell them who we like and you'll never see the light on Hinata's face again." Sasuke threatened.

"Is everything okay there?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, we were just having a conversation." Neji said.

"Hn."

"You sure, because you guys didn't sound okay." Tenten said. "Well, looks like Naruto didn't."

"Don't worry, we're okay. You just go back to fixing yourselves or whatever you're doing there." Shikamaru said. "Don't worry about this idiot. He's fine. He's used to this."

"Okay," Sakura and Tenten said. They went back to Sakura's room as the guys concentrated on threatening Naruto.

"What was the noise about?" Ino said as the Sakura and Tenten went back to Sakura's room.

"Threatening Naruto. Something like he shouldn't tell who they like." Tenten said.

Ino grinned. She just remembered something she noticed before.

"Remember when your hair got a new look?" Ino said. Tenten glared at her but nodded. "I noticed how he looked at you,"

"What do you mean?" Tenten blushed.

"I-I think my cousin likes you. The way he blushes when I say your name when I'm with him." Hinata said.

"And don't you deny it Tenten, you like him." Sakura said.

"How do you know?" Tenten said.

"AHA! So you do like him!" Ino said getting up and dancing around the room.

"I didn't mean it that way! It's just that w-what makes you s-say t-that?!" Tenten told the Ino who was dancing and chanting 'Tenten is in loooove' around the room.

"The way you stutter and the way you react," Sakura said smirking. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"FINE! SO WHAT IF I LIKE HIM?! WHO CARES? YES, I REALLY LIKE HIM. HAPPY?" Tenten bellowed not knowing what she's saying. Suddenly Ino stopped and looked at the Tenten turning redder that a tomato.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Tenten said. The nodded.

**With the boys:**

They finally let go of Naruto after he swore with his life to not tell anyone about who the guys like. He was now sitting in the bed gasping for breath.

"You here that? Tenten likes someone." Sasuke said.

"So?" Neji said. He was cool in the outside but inside he was a sinking ship. "Why should I care?"

"Never mind." Sasuke said because he knew that Neji and Tenten both like one another.

**With the girls:**

"Do you think the guys heard what I just shouted?" Tenten said.

They shrugged.

"One way to find out." Ino said confidently.

"What?"

Ino banged the wall. There was a response.

"Did you hear what Tenten just shouted?!" Ino asked loudly.

"Of course, but we don't know who she's referring to." Shikamaru said.

"Thank God."

Ino turned back to the girls and said "You heard it."

Tenten sighed and lay down at the bed.

"G-Guys, is it bad to do this?" Hinata said sounding guiltly.

"What Hinata?" Sakura asked. She showed her the picture of the sleeping Naruto. The girls laughed their asses off.

"Don't worry, it's not bad!" Tenten said between laughs. Even I have something like that..."

"What do you mean?" Hinata said. Tenten was holding her voice recorder in her cell phone and they heard the voice of Neji Hyuuga.

"I….want….my…..teddybear….."

"Awwww, he wants a teddybear!" Ino said laughing her head off.

"That's not only it," Tenten laughed.

"I am now in the girl-boy sleepover and I want you guys to know that the Hyuuga prodigy some girls have been admiring has another quite nasty side…….at least for me." Tenten's voice whispered.

There was quick silence. Then they heard Neji's snoring and he murmured. "Shukaku,"

"Awwww, he's in love with Gaara as well," Sakura said laughing her guts out. "Is it something to do with the list?"

Tenten nodded then got back to her business which was laughing.

The girls finally stopped and rested,

"Man, that was some great exercise for my lungs." Ino said.

"I know," Sakura said grinning.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a very idiotic-looking Naruto as always. He was grinning madly which made Hinata blush madly.

"H-Hi Naruto." She said.

"What do you want?" Ino said irritated by that smile. She kinda has the same expression of Sasuke when she sees Naruto.

"You know Ino, you kinda have the same expression with Sasuke sometimes." Sakura said.

"Ooooh…remembering Sasuke, huh?" Tenten said. Sakura glared.

"Shut it Tenten Hyuuga," Sakura said that only the girls can hear. Tenten blushed.

'_Oooh, defensive. Are you guilty?'_

' **what the hell have you been saying? You're my inner, right?'**

'_yep, looks like you aren't that stupid.'_

'**of course I'm not stupid.'**

'_Okay,'_

'**not that I'm complaining or anything but what's got into you?'**

_(smiles) 'well, I was thinking of allowing me to go to Paris?'_

'**you inners can do that?'**

'_yep, with the permission of the outers. So, can I?'_

'**duh,'**

'_yay!'_

'**how much do you need?'**

'_inners don't need money. We got our own Paris.'_

'**okay. Now shoo!'**

They watched Sakura as she had this expression on her face. She woke up from her chat with inner-chan and looked at her friends.

"What?" Sakura said innocently as if nothing happened.

"Nothing." Ino, Tenten and Hinata said altogether. Sakura grinned. She looked at Naruto who was just standing by the door grinning madly and just blinking.

"What do you want again?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Well, I think you guys are having fun so, can I join you? Teme and the others are boring me."

"Well, NO!" this side of Haruno Sakura didn't only freak Naruto out but her friends as well.

**With the guys minus Naruto:**

"What the hell just happened?" Shikamaru said waking up from his sleep. He yawned. "What a drag."

"That sounded like Haruno shouting. What's the matter with her?" Neji said.

"No idea. Only that the dobe's going to have to go back here," Sasuke said.

"Man! I can't believe Sakura won't let me join them! Why do you think she won't teme?"

"I don't know, why to do you think?" Sasuke said. Neji also gave Naruto a questioning look,

After 5 minutes……….

Nothing.

After 20 minutes…….

Still no response

After 30 minutes……

There was no response that could be heard. The only thing you can hear are the crickets and the laughter of the girls. Naruto raised his hand and opened his mouth. Sasuke thought the dobe was finally getting brains. But Naruto closed his mouth then put down his hand then placed his hand on his chin and began thinking again. Looks like Sasuke was wrong.

"I GIVE UP! I HATE THIS GAME! CAN YOU TELL ME THE ANSWER?!" a frustrated Naruto said/screamed.

Sasuke sighed.

"Don't worry dude, once I get my own money, I'll buy you your own set of brains." Neji said sighing. Shikamaru who just woke up again because of Naruto shouting raised his hand. "I'll help contribute!"

"Geez, thanks guys!" Naruto said grinning. Obviously not knowing what they really meant.

"Obviously, they won't let you come 'cause their talking about girl stuff." Shikamaru said. "Now can you keep quiet and let me sleep?"

"Dude, if I were you, I won't be sleeping now, the party starts at 7 o'clock and it's already five." Neji said.

"Just let me take my last nap," and with that he fell asleep snoring. Neji shook his head then sighed.

"I better tell the girls that they should start getting ready by now." Sasuke said standing up. Neji nodded.

**With the girls:**

The girls were showing pictures boys they took when they were still young. Ino managed to take 20 of them; they were just random guys she saw in the street and thought they were cute. Sakura had 15 same with Ino. Tenten had 10; some guys she beat on sports contests. Hinata 5; she had trouble taking pictures of guys with Neji tailing her.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sakura said admiring one guy in the picture.

Sasuke came in and suddenly they hid the pictures behind their backs and acted naturally.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Sakura said smiling as if she was going to giggle.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said.

"None of your business" Sakura said. She knew Sasuke noticed it. the pictures, I mean. But she pretended she knew nothing.

"Well, I think you guys should get ready now. you have one and a half hour to prepare." Sasuke said. The girls nodded.

"What? Are you planning to watch us change?" Sakura said as she noticed that Sasuke was still at the door.

"Not really. But since you said it, maybe that idea won't be so bad." Sasuke smirked.

The girls gave each other looks which said "Let's see if he can," they nodded at each other then mad a signal to remove their tops. Sasuke still stood there smirking.

Then the girls faces turned red, "HENTAI!" and they kicked Sasuke out of the room. Sakura kicked Sasuke in the neck area; Tenten in the lower stomach; Hinata in the left side of the stomach; and Ino on the right side of the stomach. They smirked.

"Are you going to leave or do you want more?" Sakura asked. Sasuke glared at her then went back to their room.

**With the guys:**

Sasuke came into the room with surprisingly no sign that he got hurt. But the guys heard it and knew what happened. Sasuke was rubbing his stomach.

"Darn it Hyuuga, your girlfriend kicks hard! And I just ate!" Sasuke said.

"Even Yamanaka and Hyuuga aren't that bad." Sasuke said rubbing the sides of his stomach. Then Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto burst out laughing.

"And how about Haruno?" Shikamaru asked.

"That girl kicked me in the neck and I thought I would have died!" then the guys burst out laughing again.

"HA HA! TEME GOT KICKED BY GIRLS!" Naruto said.

"What did you do to them, exactly? It must be that bad since they shouted 'henatai' and kicked you."

"None of your business."

"What were they doing when you came there?" Neji asked.

"Looking at the pictures of their boyfriends. Yamanaka has 20, Haruno 15 Tenten 10 and Hyuuga 5." Sasuke said rubbing his neck and the other parts the girls kicked. The guys just gaped.

"Whatever." Neji said.

"So?" Shikamaru said. Neji and Shikamaru looked at Sasuke.

"Like I care." Sasuke said.

Naruto's reaction, however, was different.

He was kneeling on the floor raising his hands. "I can't believe Hinata-chan cheats on me!"

The guys looked at him then sighed. An idiot will always be an idiot. Then, they got up and started to change. It usually went on like this. They change calmly and quickly. They rarely made a fuss about what they wear.

Unlike the girls.

"Forehead, can you fix my hair?" Ino said.

"Of course, as long as you do mine." Sakura replied

"And mine." Tenten and Hinata said together. Ino nodded.

"Okay, let's start the hair first," Ino said as the girls nodded. She did Sakura's hair first. It wasn't that hard to do since her hair was only held up and Ino placed a cherry blossom barrette in the side. It only took them five minutes. The next one was Tenten.

"I was thinking of making a bun but I don't think I'll do it." Ino said. After 8 minutes, Tenten's hair was like she had a headband but it was only braid and there was a barrette of a heart.

There was no way they could do Hinata's since her hair was reall short so Ino just did her make up.

Then it was Ino's turn. Sakura just tied her hair in a bun with her bangs hanging still there. It was simply nice.

After they did their hairs and make-up, they went to change into their clothes. Sakura made sure to lock her door so none of the boys would try to look at them.

The guys were finished changing and fixing themselves. It didn't really take them long since all they have to do was change to their suits. They sat down in their beds and waited for the girls which they knew would take some time.

"Do you think the girls are through?" Sasuke said.

"Why, anxious to see how Haruno looks?" Neji teased in his cool calm way.

"Whatever. I'll go check on them." Sasuke said.

He went out but went back after three minutes.

"I guess not." Shikamaru said. Sasuke nodded.

"They said that they'll just come here and tell us when they're ready." Sasuke said. "Yamanaka can't find her shoe."

Shikamaru smirked. _'She always has those problems'_ he thought.

--

_Flashback:_

"_Shikamaru, did you see my other shoe?" Ino asked Shikamaru who was sleeping in the couch of their flowershop. "I have a date in five minutes and I can't my find my shoe!"_

_She was very frustrated._

_Shikamaru was sleeping in his room peacefully. But then he woke up because he heard the thundering in the stairs._

'_Yamanaka,' he thought. He was right, after several minutes he heard Ino scream._

"_Mom! Have you seen my other shoe?" from what he heard, she was panicking. "I can't go to Sakura's party with shoes not matching my dress!"_

_After 5 minutes Ino said again, "Oh, here it is. No need to go look for it mom! I found it under the sofa."_

_End Flashback_

Shikamaru smirked at the thought and shook his head.

After minutes of waiting, the door opened to reveal the girls looking magnificent. The guys just sat there gaping lost in their own thoughts.

'_I hate to admit this but Sakura and even the others look HOT! Who knew Hyuuga looked good,'_ Sasuke thought.

'_After this, maybe I'll ask Tenten out. I didn't know she has a sexy side somewhere.'_ Neji thought.

'_With Ino looking this great tonight, I don't think I'll fall asleep'_ Shikamaru thought.

Naruto, however, didn't think but he said, "Wow, Hinata you look HOT!" emphasizing the last word which made Hinata blush.

"T-Thank you Naruto,"

The guys woke up from the thoughts of their inners. Yep, it was their inners but they were too astonished from the girls' beauty to even argue.

"So, are we going now?" Sakura asked.

"The limo will be here in five minutes." Sasuke said not taking his eyes off Sakura. The guys were also not bothering to take their eyes off the girls they secretly liked.

**So, what do you think?? MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!! and it might take me a quite long time to update the next chapter 'cause i'm going to work on another story.  
**


	10. the party and the guys little prank war

The Party……

**The Party……**

They arrived at the party a bit late which got Sasuke scolded by his mother but when she noticed Sakura, she smiled very sweetly and assumed that she was his girlfriend since they were holding hands.

"But mom, she's not my girlfriend," Sasuke explained.

"But honey, if she's not your girlfriend, then why are you holding hands?" Mrs. Uchiha said calmly and smiling.

"Good point," Itachi said. He turned to Sasuke, "Little bro, if you're not in a relationship, why are you holding her hand as if there's no tomorrow?"

"Shut it, will ya." Sasuke said. "Bet."

"No worries, bro. I don't need your blackmail. I can live with that video of me." Itachi said smirked. "Anyway, there's a chance if you show it to people here it might be famous. I heard there's a producer here. This might be my big break."

Sasuke really does have a weird brother. Their conversation was quite loud so everybody can hear. "You know, I think I know where that video will be seen first as its break."

"Really? Where?"

"Let's see….. was it Oprah? No. ah, america's funniest videos." Sasuke smirked. The rest of the group laughed along with the rest of the people who heard it.

Itachi turned beet red. "At least it's gonna be famous,"

Sasuke didn't notice that he was letting go of Sakura's hand as he laughed.

"Aha! So when did the glue melt?" Itachi asked.

"Days ago." Sasuke said as they headed to a table.

"I thought you wanted to see your brother suffer?" Neji asked. "Why did you release her hand?"

"I have other plans,"

"Do you know that woman, Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at that direction where Ino was tilting her head.

This woman had same eyes as Sakura. She had brown hair but had a little bubble-gum pink.

"Ah, my aunt Lily. She's my mom's sister." Sakura explained.

"Isn't she the one who is a fashion designer and works for a company in Paris?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded.

"Excuse me, I'll just talk to her for a sec." Sakura said and she went to her aunt.

"Hi auntie!" Sakura said. Her aunt looked at her.

"Hi, Sakura."

"So, how are you?"

"Fine. I heard you have lots going on at your school. is that true?"

"Yes, have you had news from my parents?"

"Actually, they mentioned that they are going here and are on they way now." her aunt had this accent. But Sakura still understood her.

"That's great. How long are they staying?"

"I do not know. Why don't you just ask them when they get here."

"Okay," Sakura headed back to the table where her and her friends are sitting. Sasuke's mom was also with them.

"Ah, you're a Haruno, right?" Sasuke's mom said. Sakura nodded as she sat down.

"Yes, I am."

"Please call me Mikoto. I know your parents. I met them in a trip in USA." Mikoto said.

"Really?"

"They're going to be here,"

"Yes, I heard"

"I should've known you were related to Sayoko. With your pink hair,"

Sakura smiled.

"So, you got your pink hair from your mom's side?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. "That's something I didn't know,"

"Oh,"

"Excuse me guys," as she headed towards two people who just made their way through the gate. One woman with a long black dress with a white lace in her waist and a man with a suit and a white tie.

"Hi dad, hi mom!" Sakura said hugging them. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Sorry, honey. We'll only be here for the party then we'll leave for Russia afterwards." Sayoko said sadly. Sakura's dad looked at her sadly.

"Okay," Sakura said. Her face was sort of sad first but then it turned into a bright smile which caused the boys looking at Sakura to blush very clearly for Sasuke to notice and he just glared at them.

Sakura with her parents walked towards their table where Sasuke's mom were chatting with Sakura's friend.

"Hey there, Mikoto!" Sayoko said and the……uh…..women(?) did the cheek to cheek thing and the men shook their hands. And so, the adults went to another table ignoring the teens.

sweatdrop

sigh

"Uh, Sakura?" Ino said. Sakura tuned to her.

"Hm?"

"Promise me something"

"Anything."

"Let's never do that when we turn their age"

"Sure."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" the demon said.

"What do you want Karin?"

"You, my precious Sasuke-kun." Karin said in that high pitched irritating voice of hers. "I don't see anything wrong with ditching that forehead-girl to come to me and have some fun," she said seductively.

"No." Sasuke said coldly.

"Come on Sasuke. You know you want it." Karin said in that very seductive tone again.

"No, because if I were to do have your ideal of fun, I would make sure it wouldn't be with you."

The moms noticed this and hurriedly went to the table of doom. It only became the table of doom because of Karin touching it and everybody knows she's a demon.

"Sakura, Sasuke, I'm very glad you chose to be engaged and get married by tomorrow." Sayoko said smiling innocently. Sasuke and Sakura had no idea what their moms were talking about but thought it to be nice so they played along and not give them questioning looks.

"What do you mean?! If there's anyone Sasuke-kun would like to marry it would be me!" Karin shouted frustratedly at Sayoko and Mikoto's face spitting some of her saliva while talking.

"Honey, if you'd like to share you opinion, say it, don't spray it." Mikoto said wiping the saliva off her face. Karin was so embarrassed right now. "Didn't you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Karin asked.

"They're getting married because Sakura's pregnant. Marriage is the best way to support the baby." Sayoko said.

Karin looked at Sasuke very sadly making her face 50 uglier which she thought was cute. Sakura and Sasuke just nodded.

"Fine! I don't blame you for not seeing my beauty and running away with that ugly duckling! Mind you, you'll end up braking up with that piece of trash!" Karin bellowed not caring about the people whispering things like her being a bitch and what was the problem with her and stuff which were all negative.

"Oh, don't you know the story?" Sakura asked sounding innocent, kind and cute at the same time which earned her positive whispers. "The ugly duckling always turn out to be a beautiful swan."

Karin just looked at her purple in the face.

Sakura then turned to Sasuke. "Honey, can you get me strawberries and chocolate syrup?" Sakura asked.

"The waiter will get it sweetie,"

"I really hope you don't mind,"

"Anything for my beloved fiancé and our children."

Karin was still standing in front of Sasuke and Sakura whose faces were so close and obviously they were going to kiss. Karin couldn't stand the pain and rejection so she ran away from the scene but tripped through some wires which caused her to bump a waiter guy and spill juice on her horrible deformed face and clothes. Sakura and Sasuke who already pulled apart but didn't really kiss, laughed at her along with everybody.

"Thanks mom," Sakura and Sasuke said.

"That was great, did you plan this?" Tenten asked.

"Not really." The moms said. "We just saw you had trouble with that…….uh….." Mikoto couldn't say the word to describe Karin since she knew that if she said that word, her image might be destroyed.

"Bitch?" Sakura finished. The people didn't gasp or anything but smiled. Mikoto nodded.

"We saw you were in trouble so we decided to step in,"

"How can we ever repay you." Sakura said smiling.

"No need, dear, no need." Mikoto said. But then Sayoko whispered something to her and they began whispering while smiling evilly.

'_this is not gonna be good'_ Sakura and Sasuke thought.

"Maybe there is something you can do for us." Sayoko said having that evil glint in her eyes.

"You can dance together to that very romantic music," Mikoto said dreamily.

"No way!" Sakura and Sasuke said together. Looked at each other after just saying that statement then glared at each other. Talk about mood swings. "I am not dancing with that guy/girl!"

"You have to." The moms said sternly.

"Or you're grounded young lady." Sayoko said.

"Same with you young man." Mikoto said.

Sakura and Sasuke sniggered.

"What are you laughing at?" Sayoko asked.

"You referred Sasuke as a man, you're not even close. And you can't ground me mom. You won't be home." Sakura said laughing.

"You referred Sakura a lady, you are no where near close." Sasuke said between laughs.

"Well, I can ground you all right. Or make you live with Sasuke for a month. Mikoto can do it for me." Sayoko said. Sakura and Sasuke gave her a what-is-up-with-you-insane-woman look. "Mikoto can help me with that."

"No way,"

"Fine, then if you don't we're going to make sure you two stay in the same bedroom and sleep in one bed with nothing but your underwear every night until Sakura gets pregnant."

Sakura and Sasuke gave her an are-you-insane look. but realized that they were serious and determined to do it. they finally gave up.

"Fine." Both Sakura and Sasuke said coldly. The moms smiled victoriously as if they had just one 10 billion dollars in the lottery.

Sasuke pulled out his hand from his pocket and asked "Would you like to dance?" he said very coldly.

"Make it coldly or I'll make you two share the same bed wearing nothing until Sakura gets pregnant!" Mikoto snapped.

"Fine." Sasuke turned to Sakura again "Would you like to dance," this time, his tone was something that would get any girl to hear this squeal and faint.

"Yes," Sakura smiled fakely.

And so, they went to the dance floor and danced. Later on, they were dancing for the grinning moms, proudly smiling dads, winking friends, teasing cousins and crying girls(which obviously were Sasuke's fan girls)

"You said there weren't be any fan girls here," Sakura said smiling.

"How would I know they found a way in."

"I am never saying 'yes' for your begging again,"

"Just hush up, don't worry the song's nearly ending then you can do whatever you want,"

Sasuke and Sakura were always forcing themselves to smile afraid of what their moms were capable of doing to them. They smiled sweetly to each other no matter how annoyed they are already.

"Except leave 'cause I don't want the thing our moms want to happen to happen" Sasuke said.

"Who does?"

"Yeah,"

And so, the song ended. Sasuke bowed to Sakura and kissed her hand blushing madly and scolding himself for doing so while Sakura blushed as well. And they headed to the table to find that their friends were dancing to the next song.

Sakura got out a pen and paper from her purse.

"How'd you manage to get that in your small purse?" Sasuke asked with a slight hint of being impressed.

Sakura smirked. "We girls always do things mysteriously smart." She said proudly.

"Whatever." Sasuke said coldly. "What are you working on,"

"I met a person who runs a website where they display write-ups like stories, essays, news, etc." sakura said not looking up.

After the song, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten and Ino came to their table.

"I'm thirsty," Ino said and she called a waiter guy and asked for punch. So was the rest of them.

"Your parents sure can be scary when they want something done so badly." Tenten said.

"Yeah, but it was nice the way they blackmail you," Neji said. Tenten nodded.

"I agree." Everyone in the table said except Sakura who was too busy writing, Sasuke who was feeling being emo right now and Shikamaru who was sleeping which earned Neji's interest.

He whispered in Shikamaru's ear "Hey, I'm really sorry for you dud. I can't believe you broke Yamanaka's heart only because you're gay," he smirked as he did this.

Shikamaru looked uncomfortable and said, "Why would I brake her heart?"

The group was already emerging in silent fits of laughter. Ino was blushing madly but it was hidden since it was dark.

"I can't believe you ditched Yamanaka just to admit your true feelings for Uchiha," Neji continued.

"Where am I now?"

"In your room,"

"Why the hell are you here,"

"Just telling an old friend a mistake he'd done."

"I ditched Ino?"

"Yes,"

"What is she doing now?"

"She went in her room. Sai was with her."

"Why did I ditch Ino again," Shikamaru asked frowning. Remember, he's sleeping.

"Because, you're gay," Neji whispered.

Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata and Ino whispered repeatedly as if making crazy voices in his head, "You're gay, you're gay, you're gay, you're gay……" they whisper chanted for a long time to the Shikamaru who was really frowning much.

"You're gay, you're gay, you're gay, you're – "

"I'M NOT GAY! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WOULD NEVER DITCH INO FOR UCHIHA SASUKE AND NEVER WILL" yep, Shikamaru woke up from his 'nightmare' and was unready to face one again.

Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ laughed. Even I'm laughing too. Shikamaru was standing up blushing 1000 shades of red.

"Good to know, Nara, good to know" Neji, who was already lying down on the ground laughing said.

Shikamaru remembered the voice in his dream. It belonged to Neji. "Ha, ha Hyuuga. Very funny." Shikamaru glared at him.

"Sorry, man. I was bored!" Neji said still rolling over the floor laughing his guts out. Shikamaru was so mad right now. he just remembered he had something in his pocket.

"You know, you're attracting too much attention. Why don't you sit down….." Shikamaru said casually.

"Fine. That means I'm forgiven," Neji said breathing heavily from the laughing he had done recently. He sat down then a very loud farting sound came out. Everyone looked at him blushing 10 shades of red.

"Funny, Nara." Neji said glaring at Shikamaru who was lying down on the ground stomping his fists. All of the people laughed as well.

"I know, it's a classic." Shikamaru said sitting down but not without checking his seat for counter pranks. After he knew that it was clear, he sat down breathing heavily.

Naruto, you know how he is, idiotic, found the idea of pranking quite amusing and he was ready to aim his mortal enemy in all fields and best friend, Sasuke. Clearly, Sasuke noticed this and thought of something.

"I'll be right back," he said pulling Sakura with him. "Come with me."

"Wait! What the hell?!"

Sasuke sat back down again. "You're mad at Naruto right?"

"For erasing my answers in that test, yes. Very."

"Then come with me."

"Okay,"

And so they headed to Sasuke's room. The parents noticed this especially the moms who are professional matchmakers, and smiled victoriously.

"I think they're getting along so good," Mikoto said.

"I know,"

Sasuke room was quite hidden. You have to pass a couple of turns to finally get to his room which was at the very edge of the house. When Sakura went in, she was startled. She expected his room to be nearly covered with things but it was spacious. The only thins there were his desk, his study desk, electric guitar, drums, key board and bed.

His study desk was facing the window which gave him a quite nice view of sun rise.

"So, you play guitar, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, do you play any instruments?"

"Yes,"

"What?"

"I see you have a couple of instruments here. do you play all?"

"Duh. Why would I have them here if I didn't?"

"Good point."

"Ah, nice view on sunrise. I can only see the nice view of sunset on our other house in San Fransisco."

"Help me."

"With what again?" Sakura had this rude tone.

"Pranking Uzamaki. I want do get back at him for inviting my fan girls in my house last time."

"Okay,"

"So, any suggestions?"

"How about slip this liquid in his drink. It'll make him drunk and go crazy." Sakura said handing Sasuke a bottle of liquid. "It works. I made it and I tried it on my cousin."

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded. "You said thanks to me?"

"Duh. What was I supposed to say?"

"Ya got a point."

"Whatever."

And so, they got out of Sasuke's room and headed back to the party.

"Where were you two?" Ino asked.

"Doing some stuff," Sakura said and saw that Ino had that they-did-something-dirty smile on her face "No, No it's not like that. I was helping him out."

"Whatever you say,"

"Hey, Naruto. You want something to drink?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Yeah, Thanks teme!" Naruto said patting Sasuke's back.

As Sasuke stood up from the table, he heard laughter and turned to see his cousins laughing at him. He glared at them and they stood up and hugged him.

"Hey, what gives?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Sorry, cuz. You wanted it."

"What?"

His cousin picked up something from his back. It was a paper. No, a sign it said:

_I want you to hug me when I glare at you_

The handwriting was messy and there was only one person Sasuke knew to have that penmanship.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered that only he can hear, "You ask for it,"

So Sasuke placed punch in the cup and placed a couple of drops of liquid and headed to where his friends were.

"Here you go Uzamaki. Nice prank." Sasuke said coldly.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Whatever. Just drink it."

Naruto took sips from his punch and felt dizzy.

"Wow, teme. I feel dizzy."

"Whatever." Sasuke said smirking.

"I feel like I wanna dance."

"So do it,"

And without even thinking, Naruto stood in his chair and began dancing the Macarena.

"HEY! ALL OF YOU! LOOK AT ME! I'M DANCING!"

"N-Naruto, please stop." Hinata said through the laughter caused by everyone especially Sasuke who was currently rolling over the floor laughing.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I HINATA? IT'S FUN!" Naruto said drumming his head.

After a while of dancing, Naruto fainted.

"So, that was the side effect sensei told me about." Sakura said looking at the unconscious Naruto on the floor.

"It has nice effects though." Shikamaru said and Sakura smiled at him which made Sasuke jealous.

"I-I think we should bring N-Naruto-kun home now." Hinata said.

"You're right," Tenten said checking her watch. "It's already 3 a.m and I think we have class tomorrow."

"Yeah,"

After Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Neji told their parents that they were heading home, the limo picked them up. The whole ride was silent and the only thing that could be heard are Naruto's snores. The girls were resting their heads on the guys' shoulders. You know the pairing.

When they got to Sakura's house, which was where their things were, the guys were supposed to gather their things and head home themselves but Sakura insisted on them staying since it was already morning. Without hesitating, they nodded and all of the group fell asleep on Sakura's living room.

Sakura and Sasuke slept at the sofa hugging each other, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino fell asleep on the carpet and Naruto fell asleep in the doorstep. All of them having romantic dreams about the people they like deep inside.


	11. What do you like and hate about me?

**Chapter 11: What do you like and hate about me? **

In the morning, the guys woke up first than the girls. When they woke up, the girls were still where they slept sleeping soundly.

"Awww. What happened?" Naruto said sitting up. "My head hurts."

"Hey, the girls are asleep and there are no maids. You know what I'm thinking?" Neji said as he woke up looking at the sleeping Tenten hugging his waist. He placed his coat on Tenten since he noticed that she was feeling cold.

"Sorry," Sasuke said sitting up and removing his coat. "My mind does not work on the morning after an uncomfortable sleep. But whatever you think you want to do, I'm game." He placed his coat on Sakura as well since she was shivering. Then he brushed the hair on her face.

"There. I woke up so you wouldn't have to prank me anymore." Shikamaru said as he woke up. Neji just smirked.

"That was a pretty good prank wasn't it?"

"Yes, if you didn't do it to me, then it would have been very hilarious." Shikamaru said as he wrapped his coat around Ino.

"Let's sneak into Sakura's room." Neji said in that eager, suggesting tone.

"Yeah, let's." They said nodding. They checked if the girls were really fast asleep then went up to Sakura's room.

"This is it, right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shikamaru said.

The reason why Naruto and Sasuke weren't talking because Naruto was to dumb to talk right now and Sasuke's heart was racing with excitement.

'_Why the heck is my heart beating?'_

'**because you're so excited to have a look on her lingerie drawer.'**

'_What? Why would I do that?'_

'**you want some ideas,'**

'_and why would I want them?'_

'**I don't know, you just do.'**

'_idiot'_

'**pervert'**

'_the pervert is you!'_

'**whatever'**

"Hello, Sasuke? Aren't you coming in?" Naruto asked waving his hand in Sasuke's face. Sasuke grabbed it and used it to hit Naruto's head.

Sasuke went inside to be surprised by what he saw. Her room was really neat and big. It was like it had two floors. The upper floor consisted of her bed which had pink sheets with cherry blossom petals printed on it, her drawer and her lamp. Sasuke also noticed that there was a rectangular bag. He opened it to reveal a violin.

"So, she plays a violin?" Sasuke asked. The others turned to him and went to where he was.

"Neat," Shikamaru said. "Look at the pictures in the wall,"

Sasuke just noticed that the wall near Sakura's bed had a painting of the view of the ocean and pictures of her family. But the largest photo was of Sakura. She looked like she was still eight that time. She wore a pink dress which was puffy and she was playing the violin with notes around her. There was writing below the picture: _Haruno Sakura. 8 yrs old. Playing Pachelbel's Canon._

"Hey, I think I heard something," Neji said. "I hear footsteps."

And with that, the guys straightened up Sakura's room and went out making sure there was no trace to them being there. Then, they went down. On the way there, they met Sakura and Tenten in the stairway.

"Where have you guys been?" Sakura asked. Then she noticed that they were panicking and blushing a bit. "You haven't been to my room, have you?"

"No, of course not! We just went to the room where you let us stay," Neji said.

"But why are you blushing?" Tenten asked. There was definitely something wrong.

"It's nothing. It's because we saw Sasuke and Naruto kiss and it isn't a nice sight." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Sakura and Tenten sighed together.

For a minute there, the guys thought they would be busted for going to Sakura's room. Good thing they didn't.

"Why were you going up?" Neji asked.

"We were looking for you guys." Tenten answered.

"Okay,"

"We better go down now. Hinata and Ino are still asleep and I want to prepare breakfast." Sakura said smiling. "I could make you tomato salads."

"NO!!" The guys said altogether.

"I mean, let's just order pizza." Sasuke said.

"Had enough tomato salads made by us girls?" Tenten smirked.

"Well, duh. Only god knows what you'll put on it this time." Neji said.

Tenten and Sakura laughed. "Fine. We'll order pizza."

"Thank, god." Naruto said. "I still can't forget how spicy that salad was."

Shikamaru, however, wanted to make sure. "We'll order it. just incase you girls are planning to mix something there."

The guys nodded.

"If you don't trust us, then fine." Sakura said. "But just so you should know, we don't plan on doing anything wrong with your food again."

The guys nodded meaning that they believed them. Who could not believe Sakura's pride tone?

When they reached the living room, they saw that Hinata was already awake and that Ino was slightly snoring.

"Good morning guys!" Hinata said shyly. Ino was smiling.

"Wonder what she's dreaming about?" Shikamaru asked looking at Ino.

"She did mention your name a while ago," Hinata said. Shikamaru blushed.

"Whatever." He said.

"Oh, I forgot." Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's coat. "Here. thanks for letting me borrow."

The girls did the same. Hinata nearly failed doing so since Naruto touched her hand and she nearly fainted.

"Hey, why don't we play a prank on Ino?" Tenten suggesting grinning.

"What prank?" Sakura smiled.

"Same prank that was done to her boyfriend"

Shikamaru blushed deep red. _Boyfriend?_

"Okay," Sakura smiled remembering something. "Isn't that the prank that _Neji_ pulled Tenten?"

"Y-Yeah," Tenten blushed. "And what's with the emphasizing of his name?"

"Nothing," Sakura said having that it's-obvious-you-like-him tone. Tenten noticed this but pretended not to.

"Okay, here goes." Tenten said leaning to Ino. "Call the others. They should see this."

After Sakura called the guys who were in the kitchen eating fruit, Tenten went to her prank. She leaned to Ino and whispered. "Ino, have you heard? Sakura and Shikamaru are going out now." Tenten said. Sakura and Shikamaru didn't mind since they knew it would never happen and that they only treat each other like siblings. Even Sasuke didn't bother to get jealous because he also knew the same.

Ino was frowning and she seem to cry.

"Yep, I just passed by them kissing in a Sakura tree. And then I heard him say 'I love you' and Sakura was like 'But what about Ino?' and then he said 'Don't worry about her, she's too troublesome unlike you.' And then they kissed again for long."

"No" Ino whispered.

"Yes," Tenten continued. The rest were controlling their laughter. "And then Sakura told Shikamaru that she was pregnant with his child. And he was very happy. Tell you the truth, they're planning on getting married today."

"What about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? He's going out with Karin."

"What?!" Ino whispered.

"And then Shikamaru said to tell you that he never liked you because you were too troublesome but I think it's because you're going out with Lee."

"Lee? I'm dating that stupid, ugly, little, son of hell?"

"Come on. Didn't you two start dating like three years ago?"

"But 2005, I didn't even talk to him that time!"

"No, I mean 2009. we're in 2012 now."

"So, Sakura's pregnant?" Ino said, she was now crying. "With Shika-kun's child?"

"Yes, but so are you with Lee's kid." Tenten said trying to hold back her laughter while sounding like she pitied her. She turned to Shikamaru "Now you know she likes you."

"But I would never do that. I like Shikamaru! I would never change him with Lee!" Ino cried. Shikamaru was blushing mad right now.

"I'll help." He whispered. He'd like to get back at Ino for telling the principal he cheated on the final exams. Tenten nodded. Shikamaru bent down to where Ino was.

"I'm sorry, I would have married you but you said you love Lee. But thanks to you, I found little Sakura here."

"Shikamaru?" Ino was red on the face. Not because she was blushing but because she was really crying. "But I don't like Lee. I like _you_."

Shikamaru was really blushing. He didn't like the sight of Ino crying in the floor, so he picked her up bridal style and placed her on the couch.

"Thank you, Shika-kun." Ino said smiling.

"But I'm not Shikamaru my youthful love," Tenten said imitating Lee's voice. "Shikamaru left a while ago."

"I HATE YOU LEE, YOU LITTLE, TWERP FROM HELL!" Ino was awake now. her face was still red from her crying and tears were still running down her face. "BECAUSE YOU HAD TO EXIST AND I HAD TO SEE YOUR PATHETIC DEFORMED FACE, I DIDN'T HAVE THE CHANCE TO TELL SHIKAMARU HOW I FEEL ABOUT T HIM AND NOW HE'S AWAY WITH MY BEST FRIEND"

"Don't worry Ino." Shikamaru said blushing while laughing his guts out. "You can tell me how you feel now. While Lee still has no chance with you."

Ino looked around to see all of them laughing their heads off. She touched her face and felt tears on her eyes. "Shika-kun!" she ran to Shikamaru and hugged him. Tight. "THAT was not funny, guys!" she said.

"Sorry, that was payback for making my hair short." Tenten said still on the floor laughing.

"Did all of you hear what I said?" Ino said blushing. They all nodded.

"And I recorded it!" Naruto said proudly but then Ino quickly jumped on his back and tackled him onto the floor. She grabbed the voice recorder and banged it on the floor. Then she stepped on it and now it was in pieces.

"Hey! That was expensive!" Naruto said crying anime tears.

"Well, what a waste." Ino said sarcastically. "It was your fault. You should use it for good purposes." Now Ino was talking like her mother.

"Fine."

The doorbell rang.

"That would be the pizza." Sasuke said. Obviously, he already ordered it before. Probably when they were pranking Ino.

Sasuke paid for it and then took the pizza and stood there until the guy left.

When they came to the kitchen where the rest were, Ino was pleading them to not believe a single thing that she said.

"Please don't believe what I said! I was dreaming!" Ino knelt down in front of Naruto, Hinata and Tenten who just sweat dropped.

"You don't believe me dreaming, do you?!" Ino said frustratedly at Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru who also had big sweat drops. "Please don't believe me! Please!" Ino was still on her knees.

The group couldn't stand sweatdroppin already and wanted Ino to stop.

"Don't worry, Ino. We don't believe you." The group minus Ino plus Sasuke said. Then, Ino got to her feet and grinned.

"Thank God. Is that pizza?" Ino said once she noticed what Sasuke was holding.

"Duh." Sasuke said cold as ever.

"Let's eat! I'm hungry." Ino said. The rest agreed and they proceeded to the kitchen and ate with the usual talking and stuff.

After eating, they all did their morning routines. I'll just skip this part since nothing important is in it.

Once they got dressed, Sakura in a pink top and whit mini skirt and sandals, Ino in a blue top and shorts and flip flops, Tenten in a white top, denim skirt and sandals and Hinata in a lavender top and white denim skirt. All of the girls' skirts were above their knees except for Hinata whose skirt was two inches below her knees. Hinata also wore flip flops.

The guys wore just shirts. Neji's was white with said _Rock You_ in it; Sasuke's was just plain blue; Shikamaru's plain green and Naruto was wearing an orange one. The guys wore faded jeans and sneakers.

As I was saying, once they got dressed, they went to the boys' room and gathered there. It was because, according to Ino, she had an idea.

"So what's your idea? It better be fast 'cause I still have to cloud gaze." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Shut up, lazy-ass. I don't think it'll be quick but it'll be fun." Ino said cheerfully.

"So, what is your idea?" Sakura asked.

"I think that since we're getting close….." Ino began.

"Will you hurry up? I'm tired." Shikamaru complained.

"Will you shut up! One: let me explain this. Two: you're still tired when you just slept and three: WILL YOU STOP INTERUPTING ME WITH YOUR COMPLAINS?!"

"Fine."

"Good." Ino said. "As I was saying, we're getting close. So, I was thinking it would be good if we got to be honest with each other."

"So what do you want us to do?" Tenten asked.

"I'll be asking each of you same questions but referring to different people. You will chose which person you pick."

"Okay." They agreed.

"Okay," Ino took a deep breath, "Shikamaru what do you like and not like about me?"

This question seemed to wake Shikamaru up since he jumped from his seat which was in the bed. "Ummmm…….." He said closing his eyes.

"HURRY UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANT THIS TO END SHORTLY AND YOU'RE TAKING TO LONG TO RESPOND!" Ino basically shouted at Shikamaru's ear since she was sitting beside him.

"Fine." Shikamaru truthfully knew that Ino was excited. "The thing I hate about you is that you shout to much, you annoy me, you're too energetic, you're boy-crazy, you have mind problems, and you're weird."

Ino's first reaction when Shikamaru spoke was as if she was ready to kill him. But when he finished, Ino nodded.

"What I like about you is that," Shikamaru started and Ino blushed. "You're sweet in your own ways, you're caring, you're fun to be with, you're pretty," more blush crept in Ino's face. "You're fun to be with and you're different from the girls I met."

Now, Ino and Shikamaru were blushing madly. The rest were grinning at the both of them.

"Okay," Ino tried her best to talk even if she was blushing. "My turn. What I like about Shikamaru is that he's smart, he knows me, he's kind, he's cute, and I think he's the only guy that understands my insanity." Ino said with her blush going darker with every word. "What I hate about him is that he's a lazy-ass, always saying I'm troublesome, likes to sleep, and yeah, that's about it."

"Now, Tenten, what do you like and hate about Hyuuga?" Ino asked.

Tenten really knew who she was referring to but said. "Hinata?"

"Don't act dumb. Of course not, I'm referring to Neji."

"Fine. I hate Neji's pride, this whole 'destiny' thing, he's competitive and some how can't stand being beat my me." Tenten said and looked at Neji who nodded meaning he understood. Tenten's face began to redden. "What I like about you is that you're caring in your own way, you don't really treat me like a fan girl, you saved me life a couple of times and even if some people refer you as a girl, I think you're cute."

"You're turn Neji. Refer to the girl who just talked. And by that, I don't mean me."

"Whatever." Neji began. "I don't like the way Tenten is boyish, the way, she just suddenly wrestles me without warning and the way she has the hobby of startling me."

"The things I like about her is that she's unique, she's independent, she's strong unlike those stupid girls who make a scene when they broke their nails and she is cute." Tenten and Neji both blushed like a tomato and now taking stolen glances at each other.

"Hinata, same question, only to Naruto." Ino told Hinata who looked like she was about to faint. "Please try your very best to not stutter this time."

"I-I'll try." Hinata said who was leaning on the wall incase she fainted. "I-I l-like t-the w-way N-N-Naruto-kun i-is v-very p-positive- minded a-and h-he e-encourages m-me a-a l-lot a-and h-he's a-always h-happy a-and h-he's a-also c-cute f-for m-me."

"W-What I-I h-hate about him is that he's dense, he's idiotic, he's slow and I think that's all. Oh, yeah. He's obsessed with ramen."

After Hinata was done, she fainted but woke up in five minutes. Now it was Naruto's turn.

"I don't really like anything about Hinata. I like everything about her. Believe it!" Naruto said grinning which made Hinata blush even more and faint in Naruto's arms again causing Naruto to grin wider.

"Look teme, she fainted in my arms! Believe it!" Naruto said proudly and pointing to the unconscious Hinata in his arms.

"Dobe." Sasuke said in his usual cold tone.

"Next up, Sakura and Sasuke!" Ino said cheerfully. The two people mentioned blushed a bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You want to know what Sakura and Sasuke have to say towards each other? Send me lots of REVIEWS and I will update soon! I'm serious. **


	12. stuck together again

**Hehe…….. I'm back! So, did you like the previous chapter? Just as promised, if I get reviews for the previous chapter, I would update soon, so, here it is!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Next up, Sakura and Sasuke!" Ino said cheerfully. The two people mentioned blushed a bit.

"You go first Sakura! What do you hate about Sasuke?" Tenten said energetically.

"Well, that's easy," Sakura said smiling. "I hate his emoness, his fan girls, his pride, his ego, his cold personality, his dumbness……."

"Hey, I am not dumb!" Sasuke said.

"See?" Sakura said. "Just as I said. Very dense." She turned to Sasuke. "And don't interrupt me."

"I also hate the fact that he thinks he's a God because he's an Uchiha." Sakura said.

"Now, what do you like about Sasuke?" Ino said grinning with the others. Sakura was already blushing.

"What I like about him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Ino said. "And don't repeat what I say!"

"Fine," Sakura said. She took a deep breath. "I like the way his mother can totally control him," Sakura was now laughing.

"Hey, it's not like your mother can't."

"I said stop interrupting me!" Sakura's sweet smiling face turned into a flaming face of hell. After that face, it was now a turning red face because she was starting to blush. "I like the way he's cold but cares, he's very calm, strong, really a guy unlike Naruto……."

"And you're saying I'm not!" Naruto stood up.

"Well, I don't know," Sakura said. "And stop interrupting me or I won't continue!"

"Hinata, please put duck tape on Naruto's mouth," Hinata nodded. It's not that she doesn't like him but she is interested in what Sakura likes in Sasuke.

"Okay, I also like his athletic side." Sakura said. "That's all." She was really blushing.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked. He was expecting more. His smirk was going wider with every thing Sakura mentioned nice about him.

"Yep, do you expect more?"

"Maybe, just one more, though."

"Really? What?"

"You forgot to mention I'm cute."

"I didn't forget to mention it, I really won't mention it."

"Why?"

"Because you're not the only guy who's cute or hot. Sasori's cute." Sakura said. She was making him jealous and it worked.

"You're right." Sasuke said after realizing that Sakura was right. He wasn't the only cute guy even Sasori is cute. "But you do think I'm cute right?"

"Nope, not really." Sakura said in an innocent face making everyone in the room laugh. After looking at the weird-looking Sasuke, she said. "Okay, maybe, a bit."

"Now, Sasuke." Neji said. "What are your positive and negative impressions on miss Haruno over here?"

"Do I have to?" Sasuke said stressfully. They nodded. Tenten, Ino and Naruto gave him a you're-going-to-be-in-trouble-if-you-don't-do-this look. this made Sasuke scared.

"Do I have to start with the hate or the like?" he asked.

"Hate."

"Okay," Sasuke said not really caring. "I hate Sakura because she's so annoying, noisy, nosy, bossy, big forehead……" he looked at Sakura who was looking at him with curiosity on her face only. No anger. "I hate the fact that she sometimes is right and that's it."

Sakura just nodded.

"And what do you like about her?" Ino asked.

"What I love about Sakura….." Sasuke saw a Sakura blushing madly. "What is there something wrong I said?"

"No, there's nothing." Sakura said blush starting to fade away.

"Okay, what I love about her is that," Sasuke began and the blush was starting to appear again. "She's smart, she's unique, she's not a fan girl, she has a strong personality, rarely cries, I like her hair color. Really unique and she's sweet, she's caring, she's pretty and lastly, she melts my heart." Sasuke said, his face turning redder for every reason he states and the last statement came out of his mouth without knowing it did. just when he knew what he said, his face became 100 different shades of red. "Hehe….. I don't know what got in my mind when I said the last one and I have no idea if it's true."

Sakura was also blushing mad while her friends were partying.

"YAY! SASUKE LIKES, NO, _LOVES_ SAKURA! YIPPEEE!" Naruto said.

"Stop being noisy!" Sakura panicked and she heard voices outside. Since she was really panicking, she grabbed the frying pan out of nowhere and hit him in the head making him fall unconsiosly in the floor. "So much for being calm,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been half an hour and Sakura and Sasuke already recovered and forgotten about what happened. The group was still in the boys room doing their things.

Sakura was reading a novel, Ino was reading a fashion magazine, Tenten was listening to music, and Hinata was typing things in her lap top. Sasuke was staring emotionless at the window wondering how he can put up a conversation with Sakura without being teased, Shikamaru was sleeping, Neji was reading and Naruto was eating ramen.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sasuke looked at her. "Didn't you say that this sleepover sucks? Why won't you go home?"

"That's because my parents are home. My mom is also home and you knew how she's like. She's annoying."

"What does she know? Does she know you're at my house?" Sakura asked.

"No. I told her I was at Naruto's house." Sasuke answered. "Does your mom know _I'm_ at your house?"

"What do you think? If she did, we would have been receiving calls from our moms asking how our love is blooming." Sakura said.

"Yeah," To tell you the truth, Sasuke was relieved to have a conversation with Sakura. "What does she know?"

"That I'm having the slumber party with the girls in it." Sakura said closing her book. "I don't think I'm really lying, I just didn't completely tell the truth. The girls are in it, right?"

"Yeah,"

Sakura's phone rang. The girls directly knew it was from the school since the ringing tone was a school bell.

"Hello?" Sakura asked. She placed the phone on open speaker so the group would hear.

"This is Tsunade."

"Yes? What is it principal Tsunade?"

"I'm just calling to tell you that class is back tomorrow." Tsunade's usually stern voice turned into a teasing one. "So, I heard Uchiha Sasuke is there in your house?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What are you doing?"

"His friends are also here. how did you know?"

"I have my sources."

"Our moms?"

"Kinda."

"Okay, whatever."

"Yeah, so you better have those things you studied in your heads 'cause the tests are still on."

"Don't worry."

"Principal Tsunade?" it was now Tenten's turn to speak. She no longer used the open speaker but was whispering in Sakura's phone. "If I got Sasuke and Sakura stuck again would you cancel the exams?"

"I will, I guess."

"Deal."

Too bad Sakura is good in hearing and she heard what they were talking about. she got alerted and ran downstairs to get 3 handcuffs. Yep, she was a genius.

Tenten, hating the exams, went to Neji to ask help. He nodded meaning he agreed. They went to Sakura and Sasuke who were near each other and grabbed their hands(same hands that were stuck last time) and hand cuffed it.

Sakura was also quick and grabbed Neji and Tenten's hands and hand cuffed it. Good thing Tenten was right handed and Neji was left.

"You didn't!" Tenten said shocked and pointing her finger at Sakura.

"Oh, yes, I did!" Sakura smirked.

"You didn't."

"Oh, yes, I did."

This went on for an hour. The rest whose hands were free just gaped at them until Sakura and Tenten snap back to reality and looked at the rest whose hands were free then grinned madly.

They stood up and ran after them dragging Sasuke and Neji. Wow, these girls are strong.

Sakura grabbed the hands that were nearest to her and hand cuffed them. Tenten did the same. When they looked up, they saw that Ino and Naruto were handcuffed and Hinata and Shikamaru were.

All of them finally settled down and kept quiet.

"Why the hell did you hand cuff me with this one?" Sakura asked irritably.

"Because the principal said she would cancel the tests if did."

"Do you have the keys?"

Tenten showed her two keys. "You?"

Sakura did the same.

"Wanna make a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"You unlock us when we take showers but put it back when were done changing."

"Why would I do that? You guys might run away."

"Nope. I'll do the same to you."

"And if you run away?"

"I'll kiss any guy you like?" Sakura said unsure.

"Fine, if you do this, you kiss Neji for 3 minutes."

"Deal."

"Wait, how do I know you're not doing this on purpose?" tenten asked suspicious.

"Do I look like I wanna kiss Neji?"

"Yeah,"

Neji, who can't believe he was the punishment, just looked at them make a deal wide eyed. Sasuke who was really jealous, chuckled.

"Fine," Sakura couldn't believe Tenten right now. "If I escape, I kiss the four guys." She said pointing at the boys who were staring at her as if she was insane. "What?! That proves I wouldn't do anything about his." She raised her right hand.

"Same for all of us. The guys, vice versa."

"Deal." They all said.

"But can I just get stuck with Shikamaru? Even if he's lazy, at least he's cuter and smarter and better than this idiot." Ino complained. Just when she knew what came out, she blushed then glanced at the blushing Shikamaru.

"Fine." Sakura said grabbing the key and opening the hand cuff. Then she went to work on Hinata's and Shikamaru's. after they switched, she locked it back. "There."

"Yay! I'm stuck to you Hinata-chan!" Naruto said grinning at the Hinata whose face was 10 shades of red.

"Y-Yeah,"

Just when Sakura and Sasuke thought being stuck with each other wasn't bad at all, the doorbell rang and a familiar voice was heard. Actually, two familiar voices.

"Sakura, honey! Where are you?" Sakura's mom asked. "I want you to come down and meet Mrs. Uchiha!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other with little fear in their eyes. Okay, maybe a lot of fear. They both know how their moms love to match make them and now they're stuck.

"Aw, man!" Sakura and Sasuke said together as they heard footsteps coming up and heading to the room where they were now according to Hinata who peeked outside.

"We're doomed." Sakura and Sasuke said together again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This chapter is short 'cause I couldn't think of anything else to put. Unfortunately, my mind does not work like it used to and needs powering up again.**

**If you want to know what happens next like the moms reactions when they see Sasuke and Sakura stuck, or if they really will see them, give me REVIEWS and I will update the next chapter.**


	13. the mom's reaction

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry it took me long to update this. I had to go to an emergency vacation to Cebu(I guess only Filipinos know that place) and I had to stay there for one week without computer and tv and I had to rely on my books.**

**Well, at least I'm aback and here's the chapter you all have been waiting for.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their parents just stood there smiling as if telling themselves how good parents they are and how proud they are to have children like these. Sakura and Sasuke who panicked just gaped and asked for help from their not-so-loyal friends. Too bad, they can't offer anything right now.

"Awwww. Will you look at that, Mikoto. Looks like our children can't help being so in love that they even chained themselves just for the sake of always being together." Sayoko said very happily. Her grinned was from ear to ear.

"No, mom!" Sakura explain. "I can explain. This was an accident."

"Oh, don't be shy honey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about getting caught by your parents showing your love and affection to a guy."

"Then how come my friends are also in the same situation?"

"Well, will you look at that," Mikoto said. "They even dragged their friends with them so it wouldn't be that obvious,!" she was as excited as Sayoko.

"No we didn't!" Sasuke shouted face as red as Sakura's and as a ripe tomato.

"Then it could just be that their friends feel the same way," Mikoto said. "I mean, they do look so good together and it even looks like they're married."

Sakura and Sasuke's friends blushed 10 shades of red. Come on, I mean who wouldn't? having adults tell you that? Sasuke and Sakura just slapped their foreheads.

"Oooh, look! they do almost everything together. They are so destined." Mikoto squealed. Then the two mothers squealed then jumped like teenage girls.

"Give it up, will ya!" Sasuke said frustrated. "We don't even like each other!"

"Then, honey," Mikoto said innocently. "How come you're at her house? According to some neighbors, you've been here for quite a few days. Are you now living together?"

"No, of course not you spaz!"

"Okay, but really, I can talk to your father into letting you live here….."

"Eeeeewwwww"

"If it's that disgusting, how come your still here?"

"Well, that's because Naruto-dobe and the others are here…."

She sighed. "Fine." Then threw her hands up in the air. "I give up. I always knew you had a talent for debating."

The others just stood there staring.

"Oooohhhh, look at the time Mikoto, we're going to be late." Sayoko told her friend. Then faced the bunch of kids. " Bye!" they waved.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked. They shrugged.

"I have no idea"

"Now, where were we?" Ino asked.

"About the deal about being handcuffed?" Sakura replied.

"I thought we already tackled that?"

"Yeah, well, we better prepare for school tomorrow…."

They all agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next day:**

They woke up on the rooms of Sakura's house completely handcuffed-free.

"Great, no handcuffs, I just had a dream that to stop the exams, Tenten made a bargain and let us be….." Ino started. But then she spotted the handcuffs on the desk. "Yeah, I forgot…."

"I think we should wake the boys up. We're going to be late if we don't get a move on it," Sakura suggested.

"I-I agree with Sakura-chan." Hinata said yawning. The rest nodded.

And so they headed to the boys room which was beside theirs. But what they saw surprised them and made them tremble and blush a couple shades of red.

They saw the guys sleeping only with their boxers on. Not even a blanket to cover it. They all thought the guys they liked looked sexy and even Naruto who was wearing ramen-printed boxers.

The girls watched this scene twitching. Only Tenten had the courage to come closer to knock. She knocked again because the previous one had no effect. Then knocked louder but they still remained asleep.

"Man, these guys can be deaf when they wanted to." Tenten complained. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were now to impatient to just stand there twitching and blushing. They nodded to each other and smiled. "Let's wake them up the _other_ way." They said altogether.

Then the girls went to the guys and whispered something in their ears.

This is what Hinata whispered to Naruto and did it rather harshly. "If you don't wake up, I'll steal all of the ramen in the world." It was really impossible but to the Naruto-dobe, worshiper of ramen, it was possible.

This is what Tenten whispered to Neji, "Wake up or I'll cut your hair and dye the rest onyx and blue for people to know how you worship Uchiha," Tenten made Neji feel the kunai in her hands. He then became uneasy.

This is what Ino whispered to Shikamaru. "You know I can tell Tsunade to give you work, and I will do that if you don't wake up this instant!" and everybody knows how Shikamaru hates work. He became uneasy.

This is what our dear Sakura told dear Sasuke. "Stay sleeping and I'll give your number to your fangirls along with the way to your room."

Three……..

Two……….

One…….

"NO!!" and the boys stood up. After realizing what they were wearing, they blushed.

"D-Did you guys see what we're wearing even just a while ago?" Neji asked. This was killing his pride.

"Well, duh." Tenten said. The girls were no longer blushing but were still uncomfortable. Lucky, it was hidden. One of the girls' advantages is that they can get over their blush within ten minutes.

"Will you guys stop blushing and hurry up? We're gonna be late for school." Sakura complained.

"Right." Sasuke said. Trying to put on his pants along with the rest of the guys. "I'll take a shower first."

"Hey, I was going to take a shower!" Naruto protested.

"Don't worry, there are a lot of bathrooms for all of us," Sakura said. All of them, minus Sakura there is, nodded then ran to the bathrooms.

After 30 minutes, the teenagers gathered in the dining room to have breakfast. The girls were as fashionable as usual.

Sakura was wearing a pink flowing dress which was a couple inches above her knees and a pair of flip-flops with heels that were three inches. She had a pearl necklace with a cherryblossom pendant as a choker and pearl bracelet.

Hinata was wearing a dress as well. It was lavender. It was only two inches below her knees. It was spaghetti-strapped and she had a black belt around her waist. She was wearing black flat sandals as well.

Tenten was wearing a pencil skirt and a baby-tee. She was wearing a two-inched heeled flip-flops and a bandana around her head. It was peach which was like her top. Her skirt was denim.

Ino was wearing a white mini skirt and a blue shimmering belt. She was wearing a white strapless top which was tied on the back. On her feet were flat white flip-flops which looked like sandals.

Each of the girls had a white anklet on their right foot and was made of small pearls.

"You know, I sometimes let myself wonder how you girls manage to be fashionable in such a short time. My cousins usually take 3 hours and aren't even close with your fashion sense." Neji said. The girls smiled rather proudly.

"Thank you," they said.

The guys were just wearing t-shirts of their favorite color, cargo pants and sneakers. I'm too tired to think of what the guys would wear.

"So, why is it that you guys were sleeping with only your boxers on?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Shikamaru said very awake. Probably scared of the blackmail of Ino knowing that she meant every word of it.

It wasn't only him, it was all of the guys in the room.

"Don't worry, we've got all breakfast to talk about it."

"We'd rather not talk about it."

"Now, that's the hones answer I was wanting." Sakura smiled.

After they finished breakfast, they headed out for school.

"Hold it!" Tenten said startling everyone. "Handcuffs! Our deal!" she was holding four pairs of handcuffs.

"Fine, and I thought I was getting out that easily." Sasuke said.

"With her, a promise is impossible to break." Sakura said. And they let out their hands to be handcuffed which Tenten happily did. The rest did so too. And Tenten placed her handcuff on her and Neji's hand with a glum face.

"And now we have to walk like this." She said.

"Why don't we ride a car?" Ino complained.

"W-We can't. there aren't any cars available." Hinata said disappointed.

"And remember last time I parked my car? We got swallowed by fan girls." Sasuke said. They all sighed.

"Hey, look into the bright side. The handcuffs are nearly transparent." Sakura said being the positive thinker she is.

"Where's the bright side in that? I don't see any light?" Ino said.

"You're right Sakura! All we need to do is hold hands." Tenten said.

"And why would we do that?" Neji asked raising his eyebrows. Tenten smacked his head which annoyed him even more.

"So we won't have to look like a bunch of idiots or criminals being handcuffed." She explained.

"That makes sense." Sasuke said coldly. He was not in the mood right now. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm in."

"What?" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear. "Yay! –teme finally admitted his love for Sakura-chan before Rock Lee!"

He got punched by Sasuke and kicked by Sakura. Thus, landing him on the floor.

"I'm only doing this because of future Hyuuga's wife's reason and because I don't think my fan girls will come near me because they'll probably be crying." Sasuke said. Tenten punched him in the stomach. "What was that for?"

"What do you mean by 'future Hyuuga's wife'?" Tenten demanded.

"Oh, yeah. Wrong term. What I mean was Hyuuga's future wife." Sasuke said calmly which earned him another punch and now she was being held back by Neji.

"What? You don't like that term?" Sasuke said not yet realizing his lesson. Or didn't he?

Tenten glared.

"Okay, Hyuuga's _fiancé_."

Tenten was about to punch him again but Sakura blocked her.

"Tenten, control your anger," Sakura said holding her friend's fist. "And Sasuke, stop teasing her." She smacked him in the head with a book. "That'll teach you a lesson."

With that, they walked out of the house. Once they got out of the gate, they started to hold hands blushing a little.

Then they were spotted by some older school mates.

"Oh, look at the pairs holding hands! They look so good. At last they finally are dating!" A girl said loudly for people to hear. They blushed even harder.

'_This is not going to be good'_ they all thought but had no idea what surprises are in store for them when they get to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How do you like that one? I personally think it isn't as nice as the other chapters but it'll do I guess. Do send me more **_**REVIEWS**_**.**

**And thanks to those who reviewed so far! You know who you are!**


	14. Sakura's Little Secret

Here's the next chapter

**Here's the next chapter!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they went to school, everything happened as what they expected.

Older people kept giggling at them and claimed them as "Konoha Academy's new and hottest couples", fan girls glared at the girls, some guys looked disappointed and some of their friends gave them smirks.

RRRRRRRRRiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!

The 1st warning bell rang.

"We better go before we get late." Sakura said dragging Sasuke with her. The others followed. But they were walking not to their classrooms, but to a deserted room.

"Why are we here?" Tenten asked.

"I hate this," Sakura said.

"You mean the pointing and smirking?"

"Duh, what else?"

"I think we should just ignore it," Hinata said no longer stuttering but still shyly.

"Yeah, I agree with Hinata." Ino said. "After all, it's all going to be over tomorrow……. I hope,"

"Same here," Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Shikamaru said together.

"Hn." Neji and Sasuke said which, in the language they are currently using and love to use, means "Ditto"

Naruto just stood there grinning idiotically. The others sighed. _'After all, once and idiot, always an idiot,'_ they thought together.

Good thing they all have same schedules of classes. Otherwise, there will surely be a ruckus.

"I wonder why we have same classes…." Sakura said.

"Tsunade said she'll handle it." Tenten explained.

"Oh, well, that's better."

"Yeah," they all agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1****st**** period: Mathematics Class**

As usual, the teacher, Kakashi- sensei was late. Since in this class, they weren't sitting on tables and actually arm chairs, they had to sit together. Unluckily, there weren't any available chairs that sat beside each other.

The guys decided to sit on the very right side where they were as far as possible from their fan girls who were sitting at the very left side. The girls thought this as a good idea so all they had to do was share the chair.

Finally, after half an hour of waiting, the teacher arrived nose on the newest edition of his favorite book "Icha Icha Paradise". He looked up to see his students giving him looks which weren't nice he thought this was the time for his lamest excuse. "Sorry I was late, I had to feed my pet turtle milk and……."

"LIAR!" the class shouted.

"And how do you know that?"

"Did you do it successfully, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura, I did."

"Then your pet turtle is now dead." Sakura said. "Unless, of course, you don't have a pet turtle and you are lying."

Everybody, except Sasuke's fan girls were impressed by how Sakura managed to be so calm when she's supposed to be mad now since she is very strict about punctuality.

"Okay, now, I will start the class if only you four girls," he pointed at Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. "Sit on your own seats and get out of your lover's lap or side. Please, you can flirt after my class." The girls with the guys handcuffed blushed. Then Sakura raised her handcuffed hand.

"Listen here, Teach." Sakura said. "What made you think I would actually flirt with this emo-bastard over here. now, you better get me a descent seat beside his or I will cut your throat!" all the girls knew it was one of Sakura's days. Meaning, it was her period.

Sakura stole Tenten's knife from her hands and pointed it to Kakashi. "Give us a descent seat where we won't have to suffer or I'll tear your throat into two!"

Poor Kakashi, Sakura was so out of control right now and knowing her, she meant every word of it. right now, her friends were holding her back to prevent her from going wild.

"Fine," Kakashi said with a bit of fear in his voice. Sasuke, and his friends looked at Sakura wide-eyed. "You know what she means, move!" and after that, the people sitting beside Sasuke and his friends moved to find another seat fearing that horrible things would happen to them if they didn't.

Sakura smiled "Now, that's better," and her friends sat in those vacant seats. They had to move the chair closer so they would at least be more comfortable.

For the first time, Sasuke's fan girls were scared of glaring at Sakura since every time they glare, Sasuke and Sakura glared back and god knows how scary their glares are put together. So, they just sat there and, for once, listened to the class instead of thinking of Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Science Class:**

"Okay, everyone." The teacher, Kurenai-sensei, said. "Don't worry, I know about it." she added to Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto. They nodded then smiled.

Since, I'm too lazy right now, I'm gonna skip it to lunch break.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lunch Break:**

"Man, that was horrible!" Ino complained. They all agreed as they sat down in a table.

"Well at least it'll only be a day, right Tenten?" Sakura asked smiling very sweetly.

"I'm not really sure," Tenten saw Sakura's smile fade away. "Let's try ask the principal about it." she said reassuringly. Sakura smiled again.

"I don't think it was that bad," Naruto said. They boys agreed.

"That's because you don't have girls glaring at you!" The girls said together pointing their forks at them.

"Geez…… didn't know that would bother you much," Neji said. "I guess it's because you're not used to it."

"Our apologies, Neji-sama," Tenten said mockingly and at the same time sarcastically, "We're not as popular as you and your friends." She tried to bow.

"You know, you should try calling me sama more often." Neji smirked. Tenten threw a fork at him. "Sorry!"

"You're wrong." Shikamaru said. They all thought he was asleep. "If you think you girls aren't popular, you should try coming to the guys' locker rooms. All they talk about is you four,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"That's a surprise,"

"Why do say that?"

"I don't know, I just think so…."

"Can we change the topic?" Ino demanded. "I'm uncomfortable with this one." They agreed when Shikamaru's face nearly fell on his plate.

"What's up with you?" Neji asked. It was him who moved the plate so that Shikamaru's face wouldn't land on it.

"Didn't you get proper sleep?" Sakura asked.

"No, it was just it was hard since I was dreaming of _her_……." Shikamaru said looking down.

"Again?" Neji asked. Shikamaru nodded. "To think of it, I've been dreaming about this girl often as well,"

Tenten and Ino felt jealousy all over them. But for some reason, they don't know why and can't help thinking. _'Great, looks like I really have no chance,'_

"How about you?" Neji asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"Same, can't help thinking about her no matter what," Sasuke said.

'_I just better give up,'_ Sakura thought.

'**So, you have feelings for him'**

'_Shut up,'_

"I just dream of ramen! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Dobe! Stop letting my ears bleed!" Sasuke said rubbing his ears.

"Fine!" Naruto crossed his arms. _'And Hinata-chan too,'_

"Eh, can we please get a topic that everyone can relate to?" Hinata asked. They all snap back to reality and nodded.

"Hey, I just remembered," Sakura said. "How's the _homework_ doing?" she asked her friends.

"Okay," Ino said grinning.

"Doing good so far," Tenten smiled.

"I hope it'll be over soon, I'm starting to feel guilty," Hinata said playing with her fingers. And then the girls started whispering about their "homework" hastily.

"So much for 'Can we change the topic to something we can all relate on'" Neji said and so, the guys went back whispering about their previous topic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(It will be really boring if we go through some of the classes since it went pretty normal. I'll just skip some classes.)

**P.E Class:**

The class dragged themselves into the gym. It was the last period for the day and they were somehow relieved.

"Ah, my youthful class is here!" the teacher, Gai – sensei said. He spotted his favorite student which is a miniature of him. "Lee!"

"Gai – sensei! My idol!" Rock Lee said.

"Lee! My favorite student!"

"Gai-sensei! My youthful inspiration!"

"Lee! The most youthful person I know!"

I should tell you, when they were doing this…..er…….. dramatic situation, they were running towards each other in a slow motion way.

"Gai-sensei! I love the power of youth!"

All of the class sweatdropped. "Can we start the class now? I wanna end this as soon as possible," Sakura said raising her hand.

Lee and Gai-sensei's drama ended and then went back to their usual not-so-normal-than-you-think selves.

Just then, Gai spotted the handcuffed people.

"Ah, class listen here!" He said as all the class' heads turned to him. He cleared his throat as if he were about to say his speech. "Before we get to start our youthful class of youthful P.E which is good for our youthful bodies, I want to tell you, youthful students that the presence of youthful love is here with us youthfully."

'_Man, how many times can a guy say the word youthful in one sentence?'_ all of them thought.

Gai pointed to the handcuffed students. "There, the presence of the very youthful power of love is bestowed among these eight."

They all sweatdropped.

Sakura and the rest of her friends sharing the same suffering with her blushed.

"Because, they are all so youthfully, in love," Gai started again. "They handcuffed themselves as a youthful sign of their bond. It is a youthful sign that they want to spend the rest of their youthful lives as one with the one they youthfully love."

Sakura and the rest sweatdropped. And the ones the teacher was referring to was blushing.

As Gai-sensei was saying his speech about 'youthful love', the class started to walk backward towards the door and tried to escape except for Lee who was raising a sign saying 'You Rock Gai-sensei! I love you!' up.

Soon enough, there was nobody in the gym except for Lee and Gai-sensei. They looked around to see that they were the only two left and sighed then went to have bonding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**School Courtyard:**

"Man, I'm glad we got out of it!" Tenten said. They agreed.

They were sitting in a bench facing the glimmering lake. They were all staring at it and some were staring at the clouds.

Just when a child came to approach the group. She had beautiful red locks and looked as if she was 6 years old. She was caring a thing which looked like it was a case for an instrument. She tugged Sakura's dress. Sakura looked at her.

"Yes?" She asked the child who blushed. "Um…… Miss…… the principal wanted to give you this, I didn't know you could play……" Sakura looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just blurt it out!" the child said, tears starting to fall of her eyes. Sakura came to hug her a bit.

"It's okay, I knew you had no idea…." She smiled. So did the kid. "What's your name?"

"Chloe. Chloe Lawrence."

"You have a very nice name," Sakura smiled. Chloe began being comfortable with her. "What's this you got?"

"The principal said it was yours,"

"I don't think you study here,"

"I don't. Tsunade-san is my mom's friend."

"I see, where do you study?"

Chloe pointed to the school in front of theirs.

"Konoha Music School? that's nice."

Chloe nodded and smiled. "It is. I liked it there very much,"

"What instrument do you play then?" Sakura asked getting curious along with her friends.

"Piano. But I also know how to play the flute." She said. "I think Tsunade-san said this case contained two things."

"Thanks," Sakura gave the girl her warm and beautiful smile which made Sasuke a bit jealous. Ha! He's jealous of a little girl!

"I better be going now! Nice seeing you, Miss Haruno!" Chloe said.

"How did you know my name?"

"Your popular, I saw you on TV when you were still young and performing your – " She was obviously cut off.

"You better go now! I think you still have class!"

Chloe wasn't stupid. She knew that Sakura was hiding the fact that she played classical music. "Well, I hope the next time I see you I can do the thing you do with you!"

"Yeah, I hope so too!" Sakura waved back at the girl as she disappeared from their sight.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business," Sakura replied calmly picking up the case.

'_I wonder if that has something about the picture I saw in her room. If I remember it properly, she was playing the violin.'_ Sasuke thought.

"I think we better head back home." Ino said. "Before we get killed by your fan girls."

"Yeah,"

"Can you release us now?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded and one by one, she opened the lock to the hand cuff.

"Perfect! I can do what I want!" Sakura cheered.

"Now, that everything is back in order, I can go back to my home." Sasuke said. They guys agreed. "How about you girls?"

"Nah, we'll be staying at Sakura's until our parents come," Tenten said.

"Okay," Neji said. "We'll just be getting our stuff then we'll be heading home."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "We better head to your home now, Sakura. I want to get to my room and sleep."

The walk home was surprisingly normal. There weren't any fan girls, probably because they were scared out of their wits of what they saw of Sakura at their 1st period.

When they arrived, they directly headed to pack their things then left. They were in a hurry because they had things to do, according to them.

"At least, they're gone." Ino said. "Now, can you show me what that case contains?"

Sakura nodded.

They were in Sakura's room. She opened the case which contained at golden flute and a violin.

"You play the flute!?" They shouted at her.

"You didn't know?" Sakura asked.

"We only heard you say you played the violin once, but never mentioned anything about playing an instrument since," Hinata said.

"Well now you know," Sakura said. "Have any homework or any school things?"

"No. Nothing." Tenten shook her head.

"Let's take a walk at the beach!" Hinata suggested. She really was confident when she was only around her friends and family. No one else.

They changed their shoes to flip-flops and headed out. Sakura was carrying her violin case with her. She now has a small case for her flute.

"Let me help you with that, Sakura-chan." Hinata said getting the flute case.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said. "Do you know how to play?"

"I only know how to play the clarinet. But I'm not that good at it." Hinata explained.

Before they knew it, they were already at the beach. There was no one in sight aside from the girls.

Ino set the mat and they sat down facing the clouds. She looked around to check if there really was no one around.

"Sakura? Why did you stop playing the violin and the flute?" Ino asked.

"Scared. The last time I did it, it was in a performance and when I looked at the people, my mind got blank and when I tried to stroke the strings of the violin, a very horrible sound came out. As if it wasn't me playing." Sakura spoke quietly. "From then on, I stopped performing in public and would rather perform by myself. I felt the same thing for the flute."

"Can you play? There's no one around." Sakura's friends looked at her hopefully.

"No."

"Please?"

"Not a chance. I'll only screw it up."

"We don't care. Play for us please?"

"No."

"We're your friends. Pretty please?"

Sakura sighed. "Fine." She got her violin then positioned herself. "Any requests?'

"Any song,"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Here goes nothing," Sakura was performing. She did it beautifully. Like the music can move anyone.

Too bad she didn't knew someone was interestingly watching her aside from her friends. It was a guy.

'_So, she does know until now,'_ he thought

Sakura opened her eyes when she was nearly done. She spotted a figure but didn't let it bother her. It had been a long time since she felt this wonderful. To be able to play her friend in front of people. She finished it beautifully.

'_I've listened to this song many times. And to think that it had been a long time since she played outside, is just different. She's so near to perfection.'_ Sasuke couldn't stop thinking of the figure of Sakura playing her violin. _'Wow. This girl really is extraordinarily talented.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How was it? please tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	15. more of Sakura's secret

Sasuke went to his house thinking of Sakura

Sasuke went to his house thinking of Sakura. When he went to his room, he was surprised to see his friends sitting on his bed.

"Your maids said you were out on the beach," Neji said. Sasuke nodded.

"Did you see her? Why didn't you let us come!?" Naruto demanded.

"And why would you like to come?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrows.

"They said there was someone playing the violin," Shikamaru said sleepily as usual.

"Who said?" Sasuke was starting to get impatient now. All he wanted to do was be alone and search about Sakura.

"We passed by a few people and heard them talking about it." Neji said. "I wish I was there."

"Give me my computer," Sasuke said impatiently. He just wanted to research now.

"Gonna do your homework?" Neji teased.

"Since when have I done my homework?" Sasuke asked in an obvious tone.

"What are you gonna do then?"

"Research."

"Research? About what?"

"Shut up. It's none of your business."

Sasuke typed _Haruno Sakura_ and clicked _enter_. There were dozens of results. He clicked one result that said. _13-year-old girl joins extremely famous Celine Dion in a concert_.

_1o-year-old Japanese girl, Sakura Haruno joined Celine Dion in one of her concerts held in Las Vegas._

_The concert was very successful especially the part where Celine sang "My Heart Will Go On", the themes song of the movie "Titanic"._

"_The girl made the song so emotional and let us feel it, she's really good for her age," one of Celine Dion's fans said._

"_We loved the song. Especially the singer and the girl who performed with it, she was beautiful out there." The producer of the concert stated. "We think that this girl will surely shine someday and this day won't be long."_

"_Thanks to her help, the concert was a huge success!" Celine Dion said when asked of her opinion on Ms. Haruno "She's got what it takes to be a professional violinist."_

There was a picture of a younger version of Sakura in a black cocktail dress playing the violin beside the article. On her side was the singer which he concluded was Celine Dion.

That was all he needed to know about this article. He searched through the results again.

"Damn it! I can't find why she stopped the violin!" Sasuke cursed. It was true, all he saw was a statement that said _Haruno Sakura, after the horrible prank that happened during her performance in the States, has decided to stop performing the violin in the public eye but left no comment when asked if she will be giving up her violin._

"Why can't you just ask her friends? They know about it." Neji said.

"How?" Sasuke replied. "I don't even know where they are,"

"Try in your room," a familiar voice of the female said.

"Or behind your door," another familiar female voice said.

Sasuke turned around to see Ino and Tenten in his room. "How did you get here?"

"We knew you saw Sakura perform. We saw you. So, we followed you." Ino said.

"So, tell me the story." Sasuke said. "And better leave as soon as possible. We don't want her knowing your spilling her secrets."

"Don't worry about that," Tenten said.

"She knows your telling me something?"

"No," Ino said. "But she will soon."

"Hn. Whatever." Was all Sasuke could say to hide his curiosity. "So, what happened?"

Ino took a deep breath, "Sakura started playing the violin at the age of 7 and was a very fast learner that she mastered it at the age of 8. some people usually master it after years but she did it fast. Her parents knew some famous musicians because they were clients. When they had a party and Sakura was asked to perform for them, they were all amazed because at such a young age, she could already play that well. From that time on, musicians were asking her to guest in their concerts. It also happened that the manager of Celine Dion……"

"Who's she?" Sasuke asked.

"Seriously, you don't know her?" Tenten asked amazed. "She's a very famous singer. Dude!"

"Maybe I have heard of her,"

"As I was saying," Ino started again. "The manager of Celine Dion caught her performance on tape performing both the violin and the flute and showed it to her. By her, I mean Celine. And then she was so impressed that she asked him if Sakura could join her in a concert. They all agreed and asked Sakura to. She agreed so there. You shouldn't just search articles in the net. Some of them might be fake." Ino said.

"So, why did she stop?" Sasuke asked. "If she's so good, why the hell did she stop?"

"Because," Tenten started. "Because of her fame, many envied her and wanted to bring her down. The reason why she isn't affected by Karin that much is because she's used to girls like that. One time, in her performance, some of those jealous people did something with the strings of the violin to make it brake easily. So, when she was out there performing beautifully, the stings just snapped and broke. Sakura didn't tell any of the press this one. She said that there was just something wrong with her performing because even she didn't know they did it. when this horrible incident happened some of the people watching gasped and some laughed."

"Did she know it was them someday?" Sasuke asked.

"She did. after a week of that performance. The video camera saw it. when she was suggested to tell the people that there really was nothing wrong with the way she performed, she said that it was over and it was too late and there was nothing they can do about it."

"Ten, where did you get that story?" Ino said. "That's not right. What happened was that she was playing the violin and some people adjusted the strings so that when she played, a horrible sound came out. They did a pretty good job since it happened. She thought it was because her mind got blank but it had nothing to do with that. She stopped performing the flute since something like that might also happen."

"But did she find out?"

"Tenten's story."

"Oh," Sasuke said. He was the only one in the guys speaking since the rest couldn't believe it. "Does she still play?"

"Yeah, in her room. Alone." Tenten said when her phone rang. She looked at it to see that Sakura was calling her.

"Hello?... Sakura?... We're nearly there…….. just stoped by some places……… go to the dobe's house?... why?... I think he's in the bastard's……… k, will be there. Bye!"

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Dobe, give me Sakura's notebook. She said it's with you and she needs it." Tenten said.

Naruto handed Tenten the notebook.

"We're off before Sakura gets suspicious!" Tenten and Ino waved.

"Never knew Haruno was this good," Neji said as the girls disappeared from sight. They agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, uh…um…." Tenten was really good at lying but she never thought she would have a hard time doing so in this moment when she needed the best lie.

"You see, when we went to the store, there were lots of people and had a hard time buying things." Ino said dramatically. "And then, when we finally got it, we nearly got run by a car and our groceries got thrown away……."

It finally came to Tenten. "And then, when we were about to go to dobe's house, we got held up by his even more stupid cousin. He was doing tricks and we had to try carefully to not be noticed as we went out. At last, we got out and ……."

"How did you do it, then?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow. She still didn't believe a word that her friends said.

"When he went to the bathroom, we ran." Tenten simply said.

"And then we went to the bastard's house and we got the notebook from the dobe." Ino said. She thought that the quicker she finished this, the quicker they'll get over it.

"And you did that that long?" Sakura asked.

"They were asking us help for homework for Kami's sake! And they were so close from being drunk!" Ino said going crazy. Not that she already is a bit.

"Fine, I believe you," Sakura said. Truth is, she doesn't. not a single word. She just said that to stop them from panicking and to stop Ino from going insane. She knew something was up and she was going to find out when the time comes.

"You do?!" Ino said too happily. Sakura nodded.

"Really?" Ino grinned.

"Yes,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"REALLY?"

"yes,"

"See that, Ten!" Ino said pointing at Sakura. "She believed my l……"

"Ino," Sakura said sweetly. "How 'bout an idea?"

"What?"

"Shut up and stop annoying me." Sakura said with a fake smile on her face and sarcastically sweet voice.

"Okay," Ino said.

"Now, where were we?" Sakura asked. "Oh, Hinata you really got to tell him how you feel," she told Hinata.

"But I already did tell him. Remember at the sleepover where you and Sasuke-kun got stuck." Hinata reminded Sakura.

"Don't remind me of that!" Sakura said.

"Sorry,"

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Hinata's boy troubles." Sakura answered.

"But I thought he already knew….. didn't she tell him at the sleepover?"

"He's so stupid. He might've forgot."

"So, tell him decently."

"That's not simple to do." Hinata said.

"I know. I couldn't even do it myself," Tenten said.

"Is Tenten liking anyone??" Sakura and Ino asked. Hinata looked up.

"N-No! of course not! If I was on that position, that's what'll happen. That's all!" Tenten panicked.

"But when's that gonna happen?"

"Someday!"

"When?"

"Someday!"

"You must like someone already,"

"No I don't!"

"Is it Sasuke? Every girl likes him."

"That's not true! Hinata doesn't!"

"Not my type." Hinata said.

"He's not either!" Tenten said.

"So, it's Lee?"

"EEEWWWWW! You have got to be joking! Gross!"

"Or……" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata said.

"Or?" Tenten repeated. Her face starting to redden.

"You like Neji?" Sakura suggested as Tenten fell.

"No I don't!"

"Sure?"

"Yes. I don't. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you."

"Yes. What?"

"I said 'thank you'"

"Why?"

"Because now I know that you don't like him, I'll court him." Sakura lied. Of course, she doesn't like Neji that way.

"You have my support." Tenten said. She was a bit down on the inside but also knew that they were testing her.

"I'll start tomorrow then." Sakura smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This chapter is a bit shorter. Please forgive me. I didn't have any idea on what to write already. my mind is totally blocked! Just for now.**


	16. Sakura's plan

The next day, they knew that Sakura kept her word and meant what she said

The next day, they knew that Sakura kept her word and meant what she said. She was definitely flirting with Neji. Looked like Neji also had something under his sleeve because he was doing the same to Sakura. And the both of them were doing it in front of their friends.

Tenten looked a bit hurt but she really hid it. Sasuke kept on growling. The rest were just…….normal

It was lunch time and the gang were sitting on one table.

"Hey Neji." Sakura gave Neji one of her prettiest smile as she sat down beside him. It wasn't exactly the prettiest because we all know who that one is reserved for. "Hi guys." Then her pretty smile turned into just a normal smile but still pretty. They returned their "Hi." 's.

"So, what do you have after this period?" Sakura said drawing her face closer to Neji's.

"Science, you?" Neji said also doing the same. "We're having a test."

"Literature."

The bell rang and it was time for them to go back to class.

"Good luck on that test," Sakura smiled sweetly. Then, she gave Neji a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Neji didn't really blush because he knew it didn't mean anything.

The rest of the guys noticed this but didn't know about how Neji feels about it. this made them even more suspicious.

"Is something up with the both of them?" Ino asked Shikamaru who wasn't sleepy because he was trying to figure out the answer.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty normal yesterday,"

"What if they have a secret relationship or something?" Ino asked as they were headed to the same class.

"There's a possibility….."

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

And off they went to class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Neji and Sakura:**

After class, the group decided to meet at one of Sakura's favorite spot. It was under a huge tree near the lake.

The first one who arrived there was Sakura. Neji followed after a few minutes. By then, Sakura was already up sitting in the branch.

"Where're the others?" Neji asked Sakura casually.

"Ino, Tenten and Hinata have something to do for extra credit. And you're the one who hangs out with the boys. you should know where they are." Sakura replied.

"Hinata also needs to make up for her grades?" Neji asked slightly shocked.

"No, but she missed a test. She's taking it now. Tenten and Ino are." Sakura replied. "Where are the boys?"

"How should I know? It's not like I tail them everytime." Neji was now sitting beside Sakura on the branch.

"Really?"

"Yeah, not like you."

Sakura punched him playfully in the arm.

"I know what you're up to." Neji said changing the topic because he knew that they both knew that there was nothing to say about the previous topic.

"I know. You're also up to something."

"Tell me."

"Okay." Sakura said. "The reason why I'm "flirting" with you is because I want to know if my friend likes you or not. And I can see that there's a huge possibility that she does. What's your reason?"

"Same."

"Exactly the same?"

"Yeah,"

"who's the friend?"

"Not telling you."

"Is it Naruto?"

"Dunce. Of course not."

"Whatever." Sakura already knew who it was. "It's Sasuke isn't it?"

Neji nodded. "Does Tenten like me?"

"Yeah, won't show it. but she does." Sakura told him. They barely noticed that their faces were close from each other."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The rest of the group:**

The rest of the group were already heading out to meet Sakura but then saw that the two were in a serious talk.

"I think they're in love! They're talking!" Naruto said stupidly and loudly.

"Shut up." Sasuke said observing and trying hard to hear the conversation. Tenten was doing the same.

"I wonder what's happening out there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Neji and Sakura:**

"I admit it. I like her." Neji said in a low voice trying hard not to be overheard. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry. Secret's safe with me."

"I'm glad she likes me back. How are you sure she likes me back?"

"Obvious."

"Okay, good thing."

"Why?"

"Because I plan to give her this" Neji pulled out a red box in his pocket. He showed it to Sakura who looked shocked and happy. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course!" Sakura said. The box contained a silver necklace with a cross with a diamond in the center as a pendant. "She may be not that sassy but she is into jewelry."

"How come she doesn't wear one?"

"She doesn't want to spoil her reputation."

"I know what you mean."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The rest of the group:**

Sasuke can't help thinking about the time very earlier when Neji showed Sakura the box and opened it. he couldn't see it clearly but he knew it was a necklace.

Tenten noticed the same thing and looked very hurt.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked her.

"Yeah. I just remembered." Tenten said trying to not let the tears fall. "I have an appointment."

"With who?"

"My doctor."

"Why?"

"Check for my health. I can't do sports if I'm not that healthy." Tenten managed to wink and smile at them then ran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Neji and Sakura:**

"Please give it to her," Neji said.

"How do you want me to do it?"

"Depends. Any way you like."

"Okay," Sakura placed the box in her bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Normal:**

The group already gathered except for Tenten.

"Where's Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Doctor's appointment." Sasuke replied.

"Wow. You finally know how to talk." Sakura looked impressed.

"Shut up."

"Why did you want us to meet?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"I didn't. Naruto did." Sakura said. They all looked at Naruto who was grinning.

"No reason. You can leave now if you want." Naruto said smiling.

"Whatever." Said Sasuke and Neji.

"Gladly." Shikamaru said.

"Thank God." Ino said. "I thought it was some sort of emergency."

Sakura and Hinata just left without saying anything.

In five minutes, Naruto was all alone with a stray cat beside him.

"Well, it's just me and you kitty, right?" Naruto smiled stupidly at the cat. The cat turned it's back and walked with attitude. Naruto sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the girls gathered their stuff in Sakura's house and left. But Sakura noticed that Tenten came in first and already left.

'_She must be really upset'_ Sakura thought _'But about what? I better go to her place and check'_

And she did. after Hinata and Ino left, she went to Tenten's house.

When she got there, she noticed that their car was there so she rang the doorbell. It was their helper who opened it.

"Yes ma'am?" the helper said.

"Is Tenten home?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yes, she is. She is in her room. Just go there."

"Thanks."

Sakura knew where Tenten's room was. She went there several times already. she tried to knock but noticed that the door was slightly opened. She peeked inside to see Tenten crying in her bed.

With no second thoughts, Sakura went in.

"You really are dating aren't you?" Tenten spoke.

"No, of course not!"

"Then why are you so sweet?"

"I told you, it's nothing. I only wanted to know if you really like him."

"Now you know the answer." Tenten was still unconvinced that there really was nothing going on with Sakura and Neji. Sakura knew that.

"Listen," Sakura said as she pulled out the red box. "If we were dating, why would he give you this?"

Tenten sat up to take a look. her face was all red.

"Are you serious? It's for you. Didn't he give it to you?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw the both of you."

"Actually, he asked me to give it to you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Tenten smiled. "What's inside it?"

"Didn't you say you already saw?"

"Only the box and your reaction. We were too far."

"we?"

"You didn't hear that." Tenten said quickly. She already got into her normal self. "What's in it?"

"Open it and find out."

Tenten opened the box as she grinned and blush holding out the necklace.

"It's nice."

"I thought you don't wear jewelry?"

"I'll make an exception for this one."

Sakura got her cellphone and started texting.

"Who're you texting?" Tenten said still admiring the necklace.

"Neji. He told me to inform him when you already got the necklace. I'm just keeping my word." Sakura said smiling.

"So there really is nothing going on between the both of you?" Tenten asked guiltily.

"Of course, not! We only have a brother-sister relationship."

"Thank God. And I'm sorry, I ever thought that." Tenten said.

"It's okay, there's nothing to worry about." Sakura hugged Tenten and she hugged her back.

Tenten's phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Tenten?" You can guess it was Neji.

"Hey,"

"Have you been crying?"

"No."

"Good. You got what I gave you?"

"Yeah,"

"What do you think?"

"It's nice."

"Glad you like it. it was expensive."

"O-kay."

"So, you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And Tenten put down the phone blushing. Sakura knew that Tenten needed time to be alone to……um…….. do whatever she does when she's excited. And Sakura knows it would be a weird sight. So, she left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I don't really know if it's short or not. But I hope you enjoyed it! **

**please send me more reviews!**


	17. what have you done, Sasuke?

The fact that Neji and Tenten are now going out leaked throughout the school

The fact that Neji and Tenten are now going out leaked throughout the school. it broke people's heart, namely the guys who like Tenten and Neji's fangirls. but it didn't affect their friendship. They still hung around each other lots of times.

"Bye! I'm heading to class!" Tenten said giving Neji a peck on the cheeks.

"Bye." Neji said.

Tenten waved to her friends and ran to class. The rest followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since Sasuke's classroom was near to Sakura's he decided to walk her there.

"I'll take it from here. thanks!" Sakura waved at him and ran not noticing 4 sheets of paper drop from her bag.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sasuke called as he picked up the paper. He could have looked at it but he was late for class. Although he did make out the titles.

_10 ways to annoy Naruto, 10 ways to kill Neji, 10 ways to get Shikamaru insane and 10 ways to drive Sasuke nuts._

He went to class trying not to think too much about the list since he knew it would definitely make him loosed focus. But he will see the guys about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, the gang met by coincidence.

"Hey, you guys wanna get something to eat before heading back home?" Ino asked.

"No, thanks. We have something to do." Sasuke said. "Right?" he asked the guys who nodded.

"O-kay," Sakura said wondering what they were up to. They weren't usually like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, why did you call us here?" Neji asked as he closed the door in Sasuke's room.

"Yeah, is it an emergency?" Shikamaru said in his usual sleepy tone.

"I guess." Sasuke said searching his bag. He finally got the four sheets of papers.

"What's that?" Neji asked.

"Sakura dropped it in her bag." Sasuke said.

"Since when did you call her by her first name?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, look at this." Sasuke passed the papers to each of the guys. As soon, as they read this, their eyes widened with anger and frustration.

"WHY WOULD MY PRECIOUS HINATA-CHAN DO THIS TO ME?!" Naruto said very loudly.

"And I loved her….." Neji said. "That double-crossing little….."

"What do we do about this?" Shikamaru said very stressed.

"We confront them." Sasuke said. They agreed. "Do you know where they are?"

"In Haruno's house. Where else?" Shikamaru said.

"Let's go." They all said. And they headed to demand explanations to the girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were in Sakura's room looking at her pictures when they heard a knock, I mean bang at the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked loudly.

"Us." Sasuke said loudly as well.

"Wait!"

The girls hurriedly kept the albums under Sakura's bed.

"Come in!"

"Can you explain this?" Sasuke asked giving Sakura a list which said.

**Ways to drive Sasuke nuts.**

**make him jealous by flirting with other guys.**

_As they were sitting on the grass, a guy with spiky black hair passed by. Sakura stood up._

"_Hi! Are you new?" She asked the guy super sweetly which made Sasuke groan._

"_Yes, and lost." The guy answered clearly interested in Sakura. "Do you know where the library is?"_

"_Of course." Sakura replied not removing her super sweet smile in her face. "I can walk you there."_

"_But you're with your boy friend."_

"_What are you talking about? I don't have one and that guy over there clearly isn't mine."_

"_Okay, thanks."_

_And they walked towards the campus leaving Sasuke glaring, groaning and dubfounded._

**2.) ask him how he made his hair look like a chicken butt. Tell him it fits his personality.**

_Refer to a chaper before. She did this in the early chapters._

**3.) ask him what 'hn' means. The next time he says it again, ask him the same question.**

**4.) place hot sauce in his salad. When he asks you why you did that, tell him it suits him. He'll probably smirk after this. Then say "HOTH HEADED!"**

**5.) take pictures of him while he's asleep. Edit it and make it funny. Then print it. you can use this for blackmail and for removing your stress.**

**6.) make him look bad in front of people.**

_They were already heading home. As they went out the campus, Sakura smacked Sasuke in his head._

_Sasuke got annoyed but ignored it knowing that if he reacted, he might ruin his reputation._

_But Sakura kept on slapping his head. He turned to her and glared. Sakura gave him a quite hurt look._

_Unluckily, there was an elderly woman watching. "Hey, don't you know how bad it is to glare at a lady such as her? Where are your manners young boy?!" she screamed at Sasuke. People watching by looked at him and laughed their asses off._

**7.) Give his room address to his fan girls.**

_It was already midnight when Sasuke woke from his sleep because he heard giggles. When he looked up, he saw faces but couldn't make out who they were._

_He rubbed his eyes to see every fan girl of his in his room stealing his boxers, taking pictures of him and those annoying things they would do._

"_What the hell? How did you know where I sleep?" He asked them with a glare._

"_Well, honey," Karin began. She was now lying in his chest. "A female friend of yours sold us your room address." She said seductively making her skirt go up which made her underwear seen._

"_Sakura," Sasuke cursed under his breath. Then he drove every girl in his room one by one._

**8.) replace his correct answers in a test with wrong ones**

"_Sasuke! Since when did this happen?" Kurenai, their science teacher asked him._

"_What?" Sasuke asked in his usual monotoned voice._

"_I know you like her, but there's no point in writing in every blank 'I love my poodle'"_

"_What?!" Sasuke said as he grabbed his paper finding out that he had an 'F' for it._

**9.) place in an add how he is desperate for a boyfriend**

_Sasuke was in their living drinking hot cocoa when his brother came ruining his mood._

"_I didn't know you were that desperate." Itachi said._

"_What?" _

_Itachi gave him the newspaper. It was stated there that Uchiha Sasuke was really desperate to find a guy or he will die if no guy will come to rescue him._

_And before he knew it, there was a great number of gays lining up in their doorstep_

**10.) run for your life.**

Sakura had forgotten about that. Sasuke was looking at her very angrily.

The rest of the guys weren't really mad. They forgave the girls after explaining.

"So? What about it?" Sakura asked innocently. To tell you the truth, Sasuke's expression bothered her. A lot.

"Why the hell?! Why do you do that to me?" He demanded. "What the hell did I do to you?!"

Sakura was laughing. "It was only for fun. Calm down a bit will you?"

"I will not! How can you do this to me? You know what?! I loved you. But now that I know what you truly are up to, I don't think I even like you!" Sasuke spat.

Sakura was not crying, but she did look hurt. Very hurt. She stood up, went to the door and opened it. "FINE! FOR ALL I CARE! WITH THAT STUPID TEMPER OF YOURS, I DON'T THINK I CAN LOVE YOU AGAIN! IT WAS JUST A STUPID PRANK! WILL YOU ASK YOUR FRIENDS?! THEY HAVE IT TOO! BUT DID THEY GET MAD LIKE YOU DID?! NO! THEY FORGAVE MY FRIENDS! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD TO! IF YOU REALLY DID LOVE ME, IT WON'T BE HARD TO FORGIVE ME! I SHOULD HAVE JUST ACCEPTED THE OFFER I GOT FROM FRANCE! BUT I DIDN'T. YOU KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE I WANTED TO STAY HERE TO FIND THE CHANCE TO CONFESS TO YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN FELL FOR YOU! YOU BASTARD AND JERK!"

And with that, she stormed out of the house.

"You know, she does have a point." Neji said. "If you loved her, it wouldn't be hard to forgive her."

"Now you did it," Ino said looking at him. "And if she really does go to france, I'll torture you."

"What are you doing just standing there?" Shikamaru said very awake. "Aren't you gonna chase after her or something?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and went back to reality. "Where do you think she's headed?"

"I don't know." Ino said. "Try….."

But before she could finish, Sasuke was already out of the room.

"Man, this better work."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank god i'm nearly done with this story!**

**If you guys are wondering what the words that are italic are for, they're flash backs. **

**Please send me REVIEWS!**


	18. Happy Ending

I was supposed to update this chapter earlier but I had school stuff going on

**I was supposed to update this chapter earlier but I had school stuff going on. **

**So, here it is:**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat weeping under a cherry blossom tree. She doesn't know why she's crying over Sasuke, but she just was.

_I know his temper's very high but he shouldn't have said those things. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten are so lucky. They've got guys who care about their feelings and who are understanding. No, they are lucky because they have guys. _Sakura thought.

"Great." Sakura started to talk to herself. She had now stopped crying. " I can't believe I liked him! Wait, no. maybe not. What if I love him? Just like what my friends feel for his. What the hell am I saying?! I do _not_ like him! And the more do I not love him." She told herself firmly. " why should I love him? Look at his guts! He says that he liked me but then he acts like that!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. he was just annoyed at the moment. His anger came out on you." A voice said. One that belongs to a male.

Sakura, not being at the right state of the mind for a while, answered. "He meant it. he's always like that."

"You like him, right?" the masculine voice asked.

"No. I don't think so."

"Yeah, maybe you _love_ him."

"No, I don't."

"Admit it. you do."

"And how can you say that?"

"The way you look at him, when you talk to him, you glow and sometimes blush. It might not be not that noticeable to others but to him, its clear."

"It was just a coincidence that I glow and blush."

"Admit it."

"I don't even like him!"

"Don't worry, I won't laugh or anything."

"Anyway, even if I did like him, he doesn't even like me back. He only thinks I'm annoying and a pathetic waste of time."

"Nah, he's madly in love with you."

Sakura wasn't really facing the person she was talking to. When, she just got to herself, she was shocked and slowly turned to face the guy she was currently talking to. Until she saw………

"Sasuke!" Sakura said. "I mean, Uchiha! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to give some sense to the woman I love." He told her with a really guilty face with a smirk.

"I don't see any woman here. so, you probably got the wrong one." Sakura said coolly.

"Will you please stop being stupid as that dobe?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"You don't love me, you can't……." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke pulled away. "I love you."

Sakura looked at him with every round eyes. Then it turned to show how hurt she was. Sasuke didn't like this.

"Look. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to take it that way. It's just that it was the first time someone did something like that to me. So, please, don't get mad at me." Sasuke explained desperately.

"HOW CAN I NOT GET MAD AT YOU! DID NEJI, SHIKAMARU AND NARUTO GET MAD AT TENTEN, INO AND HINATA?! NO! BUT YOU WERE REALLY ANGRY AT ME! WEREN'T YOU?! AND YOU'RE HERE, SHOWING UP! I MEAN, YOU GO HERE, JUST UPSETTING ME MORE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUTS YOUR………" Sakura was once again cut off by Sasuke's lips. "Why do you keep on doing that?!" she demanded.

"Because your loud, annoying and didn't I already apologize and say I love you?"

Sakura nodded.

"So, is there any reply?"

Sakura kept still.

Sasuke moved his face closer to hers.

"Fine!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She hated their position. "I forgive you. Happy?"

"No." Sasuke made his face closer to hers. Their lips were slightly touching.

"Why?" Sakura complained.

"Didn't you forget one thing?"

"Huh? I did?"

Sasuke smirked. It said something like 'I'm gonna kiss you if you don't do it'

"I love you too." Sakura blushed. "Happy now?"

"Very." Sasuke smirked then pulled Sakura into a deep passionate kiss which Sakura happily responded to.

"Now let's get back to the others" Sasuke said as they broke apart. Sakura agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group were very worried about Sakura.

Finally, Sasuke arrived.

"So, did you settle it?" Ino asked him with a glare. Sasuke said nothing. Her glare became more intense.

"Ino stop glaring at him," Sakura said following him. "We're okay now."

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Sakura asked nearly laughing.

"How should I know your not just saying that to stop us from worrying?" Ino said.

"Yeah! We need proof!" Tenten said breaking from Neji's hug and joining in.

"Fine," Sakura sighed. Sasuke smirked. Sakura gave Sasuke a peck in the lips. "Happy?"

Both Ino and Tenten nodded.

"Neji are you sure you're not mad at me for doing this?" Tenten said.

"Don't worry, I'm not." Neji assured her. "But if you do this one more time, I'm not letting it through me. Get it?"

" 'Course." Tenten said. "Will this make you let me do it again?"

Neji gave her a questioning look.

Tenten placed her lips in his. It might have took them a minute before they broke apart.

"We'll see." Neji smirked.

"Shikamaru, what do you think of what I did?" Ino asked cutely.

"Troublesomely troublesome." Shikamaru said sleepily. This was because he was woken up by Ino. Ino glared at him.

Then he kissed her.

After this, they both smiled.

"Thanks." Ino said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"N-N-Naruto, a-a-are y-y-you m-m-mad a-a-at m-me" Hinata asked, obviously stuttering.

"No, I'm not." Naruto said smiling to Hinata. When he turned to her friends, he glared.

"But to them……" Naruto still glared. "I am."

Then he did something unexpected.

He kissed Hinata.

"Wow. Finally." Sakura said as they broke apart.

They smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was taking Sakura out tonight. He picked her up at 8.

"I'm here." Sakura said walking out the door. She was wearing a black strapless, mini dress which was emphasizing her curves and her nice legs. It was 4 inches above her knees. She was also wearing 2-inch high heels.

"Is it okay?" Sakura asked noticing that Sasuke was gaping at her.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks."

It was quite a long drive when they stopped at a fancy restaurant.

As soon as they arrived, people stared at them. Their whispers were heard by both Sasuke and Sakura stating that they were a nice couple.

Luckily, there were no fan girls/boys around so they could have a nice, peaceful and most importantly perfectly romantic dinner.

All of the people were very polite to them. And Sakura just knew that this was because Sasuke knew the owner of the restaurant and that these people here knew that fact. Including Sakura who pretended to not even notice this weird but nice situation. Why weird, you ask? Because she was used to girls gaping at her guy _everywhere_ they went.

But the romantic night wasn't over. Sasuke still had plans.

"Huh? But I thought this was it." Sakura said confused.

Sasuke's only reply was his oh so glorious smirk and a shake of his head.

"Get in the car." He told her.

Sakura obeyed and got in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, after a long drive, they stopped at what looked like a garden.

This place was surrounded by cherry blossom trees except for one part. The center-front part which was facing the glimmering lake reflecting the bright full moon.

"Wow, Sasuke." Sakura began. "This place is wonderful."

"Romantic, isn't it?" Sasuke said looking around.

"Yeah," Sakura replied breathlessly. "How'd you know about this place, anyway?"

"Found it." Sasuke said simply but with a trace of pride. "When I was walking around from a place near this place. I found it. and promised myself that I'd bring the person I love here. well……"

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then she lay down at the mat they were currently sitting on. She was now facing the stars shining brightly upon them. Sasuke followed.

"I love you," He whispered to her ear.

"I know," Sakura whispered as well. "I love you too." She placed her head on his chest. Sasuke started to stroke her hair

Then they shared a passionate kiss symbolizing their love and affection for each other which will surely remain and continue blooming 'til eternity.

_**End**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Do you like it? please give me a REVIEW telling me what you think of this story.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you to those who reviewed my story so far! You know who you are! ;D**


End file.
